The Truth about Our Love
by xobriannaxo
Summary: When Troy left he left behind the girl he loved who was pregnant. After years of regret he comes home to a town who dislikes him yet Gabriella only shows him indifference. Will she ever forgive him? better summary inside.Sequel to Messed up and in love!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N Hey hey hey first chapter of the sequel of ****Messed up and in Love****. If you didn't read that story you should but you don't necessarily have to. This is the summary I have it takes place about 6 years after Troy left. Troy Bolton is coming home hoping to fix the past but is unprepared for everything that has changed. All his friends are ready to hate him but the one person who he wants to forgive him has or is it just indifference. He can't help but feel that he would rather have her hate him then feel nothing. As soon as he meets his kids that he left behind her falls for them and learns that being a dad isn't as easy as he thought. And what happens when he falls for the girl he left behind but she seems unable to trust him? What happens when tragedy hits them over and over? Will he ever earn her trust or love again and if he does will they make it together or will what happened in the past tear apart any chance they have for the future? It is a little vague but you get the point. If there is anything you want to see happen don't hesitate to tell me. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

24 year old Gabriella rolled over in her bed. When she moved her hand made contact with a warm body. She sleepily looked over and her eyes meet with a pair of big blue eyes. The eyes watched her and a giggle was emitted from the small body. Gabriella opened her eyes wider and saw the small girl sitting on her bed. 5 year old Haley with brown-reddish curls, bright blue eyes, and a smile with several missing teeth was grinning back at her. She was still in her pjs. Her brother was nowhere in sight at the moment at least.

"Mommy time to get up. We have school remember," Haley said poking her mother.

"Haley sweetie what time is it," Gabriella said.

"Umm the clock says six and zero and eight," Haley reported to her mother.

"Haley remember what mommy said we never wake up mommy so early," Gabriella said.

"But mommy we have to go to school and the diner and Uncle Chad is bringing us to school he promised and we can't be late," Haley exclaimed and Gabriella could tell she was getting ready to pout. Uncle Chad was to Haley and Hudson one of the greatest human beings to ever walk the earth of course Uncle Jess was up there too. Gabriella had stayed in Stars Hollow; it was where she planned to raise her kids. And she wasn't the only one who had stuck around. Chad and Taylor lived in town, too. Chad was a teacher at East High, also the basketball coach which they had all expected. Taylor was also a teacher at the high school. They were also married but didn't have any kids yet. Zeke and Sharpay lived in Hartford where he ran a bakery and she worked at a drama school. Ryan lived in New York the furthest away but he always came to visit. Jason and Kelsi lived in Stars Hollow. Jason worked at a construction company in Hartford while Kelsi ran a day care. Jess had moved out of the house and lived in an apartment nearby instead. He and Gabriella ran the diner together which came in handy because he could open up early when she had to get the kids up. Luke had left Stars Hollow 4 years ago with the woman he had been dating since Gabriella had given birth. Gabriella liked Lorelei and was happy for her dad. He had left her the house and the diner to her and Jess to take care of while he moved up to Maine. She missed him but he called and visited so it was okay. Jack and Cathy lived next door and where awesome grandparents even though they spoiled them way too much.

"Haley where is your brother," Gabriella said running her hands through her hair.

"Sleeping I'll go wake him up," Haley said jumping off the bed and running down the hall to her brothers room.

"No Haley," Gabriella said too late. She groaned and got up. She walked down the hall to Hudson's room. Haley was jumping on the bed around her brother. Gabriella reached out and grabbed the small girl and put her down on the floor.

"Go get your clothes for school they are on your bureau meet you in five minutes in the bathroom," Gabriella told her.

"Kay," Haley grinned racing off. Of course Haley had no real perception of time so Gabriella was sure she had plenty of time. She sat down on the bed and pulled the covers gently down. Soon she was looking into Hudson's own set of bright blue eyes. He took a little longer to get up so she wasn't surprised he was still asleep while his sister was running around like she had drank a whole two liter of soda.

"Hello Hudson," she said.

"Hi Mommy. Haley woke me up," he said with a sigh.

"I know she is such a nut huh," she answered. He smiled and she felt a pang in her heart. He had Troy's smile even at this age. She ran her hands through his short soft curls. She kissed him softly on the forehead and got up.

"Hey I'll come and get you in a few but you can sleep again if you want," she told him. He nodded and closed his eyes. She left the room and went down to the bathroom and looked in. Haley was sitting on the floor patiently waiting clothes in her lap.

"Hello little lady," Gabriella said. Haley immediately got up and held out the clothes to her mother. Gabriella sighed so started another day. It was later at about seven thirty when they finally made it to the diner that she had a moment to breath.

"Hey Uncle Jess," Haley said as she pounced into the diner her mother and brother behind her.

"Hello Miss Haley," Jess said grinning at her. Haley went and sat at her usual table and Hudson joined her still tired. Gabriella walked over to the diner counter and grabbed her apron putting it on quickly. She gave the two kids breakfast and went behind the counter pulling her shoulder length curls up into a pony tail. She had cut her hair when she realized that babies love to grab hair and had kept it that way ever since. She hadn't grown much at all over the years although Taylor was always telling her that she had a very sexy shape if she just would show it off. Gabriella wasn't worried about all that though she was focused on two people and those two people didn't care how she looked. Chad came into the diner after they ate and Hudson managed to perk up.

"Hey Uncle Chad," the twins said in unison and Chad grinned. He was taller now but still the same in every way only he looked older which was to be expected.

"Hello troublemakers what's up," he said going over to them.

"Nothing much dude," Haley said and Chad laughed.

"Oh really, cool my lady," he answered.

"Haley woke me up. She jumped on me," Hudson said.

"Oh really now Haley why did you do that," Chad asked.

"I don't know," she said shrugging.

"Well you better say sorry because what if he came and woke you up or what if I came and jumped on your bed waking you up," Chad said.

"You would break the bed," Haley exclaimed.

"And then Uncle Chad would have to buy a new one," Gabriella said going over to them.

"Hey I didn't say I was going to do it," he said and she rolled her eyes. The two kids got up and kissed their mother.

"Be good okay and I'll come pick you up after school okay," Gabriella said.

"Got ya love ya Mommy," Haley said.

"Love ya Mum," Hudson said following his sister.

"Love you too," she said.

"Bye Uncle Chad," Gabriella said grinning.

"Bye Mommy," Chad said winking at her. She watched them go outside and Chad grabbed one of their smaller hands each in his. They went past the diner and she watched already missing them.

"Bye babies," she said smiling to herself.

**TROYELLA**

24 year old Troy Bolton listened as his boss rambled on and on. His soon to be ex boss which was exactly why he was rambling.

"I mean have you really thought this through Bolton," Adam said to him.

"Yes I have trust me I have been thinking about it for a long long time," Troy said.

"Well I really don't think it is one of your best ideas," Adam said.

"Of course you don't but you know that's how it goes I guess," Troy said getting up from the chair. He left Adam's office and went to his own desk where it was already half packed. He looked over and saw a scowling face watching him.

"Not you, too," he said with grin.

"Yes me. too. I am your partner you ass," the scowling tall blonde said. He grinned at her and shook his head. His partner was a tall blonde girl with deep hazel eyes. She was a force to be reckoned with and could be annoying to the point of driving someone crazy.

"Well it looks like you are going to be reassigned," Troy said.

"Nope just relocated," she answered.

"What are you talking about Jane," he said frowning.

"Well you didn't except me to let you go over to Hartford all be yourself now did you," she said with a grin.

"Jane no no no," he said.

"Troy yes yes yes," she said.

"You are such a trouble maker," he said sitting in his chair. She got up and walked over to him. Jane and Troy had been partners at the police station where they worked since they both left the academy at the young age of 20. Troy had come to California with dreams of basketball but after an accident that injured his knee he had thrown basketball away after a long time of thought. He was now transferring from California to Hartford, Connecticut but he planned to rent an apartment in Stars Hollow. After all these years he was going home but the thing was he had no idea if anyone would be there for him to see.

"So is it a girl Troy Bolton," Jane said.

"What are you talking about," he asked her.

"This trip I think I deserve to know is this all for a girl," Jane said.

"It's not a trip I am going home and in a way I guess," he answered.

"Oh really," Jane said.

"Yep but this girl well I have a feeling she isn't going to be interested in seeing me at all," Troy said.

"I find that hard to believe," Jane said and he smiled.

"Well believe it she probably has voo doo dolls and curses on me," Troy said.

"Wow," Jane exclaimed.

"Trust me I deserve it after what I did to her I deserve it," Troy sighed.

"Well you're going back now maybe it's not too late," she said.

"Yeah I hope so," Troy said.

**(A/N Hopefully you didn't hate that too much but that was just to start us up. Don't worry what happened with Troy is going to be explained better later. In the next chapter he is home and the gang finds out. They try their best to scare him off afraid of what will happen if he gets close to Gabriella again but she will surprise all of them in the way she reacts to him being back. **


	2. Regrets We Share

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Chapter 2**

Troy stretched back in his chair in his new desk. Across from his at her desk Jane was looking around the new police station they worked at and scowling.

"Troy they are talking about you," she said softly.

"I think we already established this when we came here a week ago," he muttered as he looked over at two guys that had gone to his high school. He had been friends with them and he figured they knew about Gabriella. Neither of them had come over and talked to him since he had started here. They had been happy with whispering from afar. He was ignoring it but Jane had never been one to ignore people.

"I wonder what they would do if I went over and kicked them right in their-," she started.

"Hey let's keep it pg please," Troy said laughing.

"What did you do Troy that had them talking 6 years later," she said looking at him.

"Trust me its better if you didn't know," he muttered.

"Troy in the 4 years we have been partners we have always told each other the truth so please spare me from asking one of those idiots," she said. Troy sighed and leaned forward. She followed suit and leaned forward too. He told her the quick version and was rewarded with a look of shock.

"Troy Bolton you are lucky I don't kill you now," Jane said angrily.

"See this is why I never told you," he mumbled.

"I can't believe you would do that what where you thinking," Jane said.

"That is the problem I wasn't," he said more to himself than her. It was later that day when Jane threw a crumpled piece of paper at him. He looked up annoyed.

"What," he said.

"Look over there that guy just came in and as soon as he did Beavis and Butthead went over and started talking about you idiots pointing and everything," Jane whispered. Troy looked over and quickly and felt his stomach clench. He looked over at Jane and she looked at him raising her eyebrows at the look on his face.

"What who is he?" she asked.

"Jason he was one of my best friends," Troy said as quietly as possible. Jane looked over and the back quickly.

"He knows you're here he was looking over here," Jane reported.

"Let's go it's our turn for the squad car anyway," Troy said and they both went out the back way to their squad car. They got in and he sighed. He looked around and saw that Jason hadn't followed him out and breathed a sigh of relief.

"So do you have a plan or did you just expect to come back and everything to me back to normal," she asked him as they drove out of the parking lot.

"I don't have a plan per say but I have an apartment," he said.

"Oh really you found and apartment," she said.

"Yes in Stars Hollow and don't worry it's in a complex and there is another empty one right next door so you can continue to annoy me even off duty," he informed her and she grinned.

"Good," she said with a smirk.

"Although you do realize you are going to have to go find her and your baby," Jane told him and he nodded his head.

"Trust me I know," he said. He had been thinking about the day he would see her again for years. For all he knew she was married and had even more kids and the thought of that tore his heart. He knew that the chance of her even giving him another chance was smaller then zero but sometimes he couldn't help but think about it.

**TROYELLA**

"Chad we have a problem," Jason Cross said as he strode into Chad's house. Chad looked up at Jason who came into his living room an anxious and worried look on his face. Taylor was right behind him and sat down quickly curious about what was going on.

"What problem," Chad asked.

"He's back," Jason said still standing and Chad frowned.

"Who's back," Chad asked.

"Troy," Jason said and Chad looked up then. Taylor's jaw had dropped in surprise. None of them had ever expected Troy to come back and they were okay with that. They didn't want him near Gabriella or the kids not after he left her. They were all afraid that Troy would come back and get her hopes up then leave again and not only disappoint her but the kids too. Over the past six years they had taken their job to protect the three very seriously and there was no way they were going to let Troy Bolton mess up their lives.

"You are joking right," Chad said.

"No I went by the station in Harford to get some permits and he works there he left before I could talk to him but I know he saw me. Apparently he transferred here last week with a woman from California," Jason explained.

"So he was there the whole time. And a cop?" Chad said.

"You don't think Gabi knows do you," Taylor asked finally speaking.

"No she would have said something and I doubt his parents know either," Chad said and he sighed.

"Why is he back now," Taylor said softly.

"Because he figures whenever is good for him," Chad said angrily.

"I think we need to have a friendly chat with Bolton," Chad said his eyes flashing dangerously. Chad was probably one of Gabriella's best friends since Troy had left. He had been there throughout the whole pregnancy when he would come over and he could tell she had been crying the whole night before yet she would deny it. He had been there when she went into labor and finally gave in and asked for Troy the one thing Chad couldn't get her. He had been there watching her kids grow up and seen her cry when they started kindergarten this year. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt Gabriella or those kids especially the one person who was supposed to take care of them but had left the job to someone else.

**TROYELLA**

Troy and Jane left the station a couple days later after work unaware that not far away was a group of angry friends awaiting Troy. Jason had used his connections at the station to find out what time Troy would get off and were awaiting them. It had started out as just Chad and Jason but then Taylor had insisted on coming and then Kelsi. When Zeke and Sharpay had found out what was going on they immediately said they two wanted to come. Jess when Chad had told him that Troy was back had asked what they were doing and when told he had said he too would join them. The only reason Ryan wasn't there was because he had a show later that night. So the friends where all standing around waiting for Troy to come out and when he did and saw him they couldn't help but just stare at him for a few moments. It seemed so unreal that he was actually here. Chad was the first to move forward and he was the first Troy saw. Troy and Jane were walking toward their cars when they saw Chad come from the side.

"Troy," Jane said motioning to Chad who was moving forward purposefully. Troy turned and looked at him surprised. He stopped and watched as the others came forward too. Chad stopped a few feet away as if he was afraid of what he would do if he got closer. Troy could tell he was mad. Whenever Chad was mad he clenched his fists at his side and stare at the offending person with a glare which looked strange since he was usually smiling. Troy shifted from one foot to the other and glanced at the others. Taylor was looking at him with a look of disgust which he expected; Sharpay was looking at him with a look of dislike as if she was something she had stepped on with her high heels but the look that really made him feel bad was the look of disappointment coming from Kelsi. The other looks he could handle but that look made him feel like crap. He cleared his throat and looked at them all again surprised that Gabriella wasn't there. Although a part of him was glad he wasn't ready yet to see her.

"Well well Troy Bolton you lost or something," Chad said and Taylor slipped her hand into Chad's he looked at her and she gave him a look.

"Hey guys," Troy said.

"Hi Troy," said Kelsi trying to seem cheerful but Sharpay gave her a look.

"No it's not hi and no it's not nice to see you we aren't here to make pleasantries we are hear to ask what the hell you are doing here," Sharpay exclaimed.

"25 cents in the jar," Zeke said then frowned as he realized what he had said. Since the twins had come around they had all limited their swearing so to make is easier whenever they swore around the twins or not they had to put 25 cents in the twin's swear jar.

"Well answer the question," Sharpay said then.

"I uhh work here," he said.

"Oh right I know that what I mean is why did you transfer here why did you come back Troy guilty conscious finally catch up with you," Sharpay said.

"I think the real question is how could you ever leave," Zeke said quietly.

"I don't care why he left and why he's back he needs to leave," Chad said angrily.

"I'm not leaving," Troy said in a firm voice.

"Oh really," Chad asked.

"Yeah," Troy said.

"I don't know what you were thinking when you came back but did you honestly think that we were going to roll out the welcome back mat," Chad said.

"No I didn't expect that at all. Listen I know you all are mad at me for that I did but," Troy started before Chad started laughing.

"The way you say it makes it seem like you lost a game or something Troy you left her all by herself," Chad said. Troy let his head fall shamefully for a moment before looking up.

"I screwed up Chad okay I get it," Troy said losing his patience.

"You screwed up yes Troy you screwed up a lot. Listen I don't care if you are back really just stay away from her okay she is moving on and she doesn't need you screwing up again," Chad said.

"So she still lives in Star Hollow," Troy said and Chad narrowed his eyes.

"That doesn't matter to you okay don't go near her she's over you Troy we all are," Chad said and he turned around walking away. Taylor followed right behind him and then Zeke and Sharpay and Jess who had remained quiet. Soon it was just Kelsi standing there with Jason eyeing her.

"Kelsi let's go," Jason urged her. Troy stared at Kelsi who was looking at him. He was surprised when she smiled at him weakly. She reached into her large purse and brought out a photo album. Troy eyed it and then looked back at her.

"She still lives in the same house and works in the diner everyday so it shouldn't be hard to find her if that's what you really came here to do," Kelsi said and she stepped forward. She offered the album to him and he took it his hands shaking.

"I always knew you would come back eventually so I figured I might as well keep some things so you would be up to date," she said and he looked at her surprised.

"Prove them wrong Troy fix this because you have two beautiful children who I think have gone long enough without a dad," Kelsi said and she started to walk away Jason right next to her.

"Two," Troy said.

"You missed a lot Troy," Kelsi said. He watched them walk away and looked down at the album in his hands.

"Come on let's get you home so you can look over that," Jane said and he nodded. As soon as he got home he went into his apartment and sat down on his couch. The album was in his lap and he opened it nervously. Every page had 6 photos and on the first page was a Gabriella with a very large stomach. In the first photo she wasn't paying attention to the camera smiling at something that wasn't in view of the lenses. In the next photo she was paying attention and flashed the camera a brilliant smile. As he looked at the photos he couldn't help but think that she was glowing. She seemed extremely happy. In all the photos on that page she was wearing an oversized Wildcats long sleeved shirt with black jeans. She was sitting on her couch. In the third photo she wasn't alone sitting next to her was Chad and she was laughing at something he had said. In the photo after that they were joined by Taylor and Sharpay smiling. In the fifth picture the whole gang was in it smiling even Jess. In the last photo of the page it was just Jess and Chad on either side of Gabriella. Both were smirking Chad with his hand pointing to her stomach and she was grinning. On the next page the first picture was one of Gabriella and his mother. Cathy had her arm around the girl and Gabriella was leaning against her smiling. In the next photo Luke was standing next to Gabriella in the kitchen looking at his daughter who was laughing. The next few pictures were more or else the same but when he turned the page he was confronted with a picture of two newborns. He stared at the photo at a loss for words. The six pictures on that page were all of the two babies. On the next page was a beaming Gabriella in a hospital bed holding them. In some of the pages she was looking at the camera in the others she was staring at her children with a look of pride. On the page after that he learned his kids' names. He had no idea how but Kelsi had photocopied the two birth certificates and he read them quickly. His kids were born on December 15. Gabriella had given birth to his son at 1:23 A.M. His son's name was Hudson Chad Danes. His daughter was born at 1:28 A.M. and her name was Haley Jessica Danes. He was able to watch his kids grow up in mere minutes by looking at the photos. There wasn't a lot of Gabriella in there and if so she was in the background. He smiled at the most recent pictures seeing himself in their faces. They both had his eyes and while Hudson had his smile Haley had Gabriella's. Both had Gabriella's ears, chin, and nose. Both sported curls Hudson's short while Haley's fell to her shoulders. Haley had a determined look in all the photos while Hudson seemed more relaxed. The determined look on her face reminded him of himself. His kids were beautiful and he felt the regret in him grow. But as he turned back to the first page and started at the first photo of Gabriella he couldn't help but feel the regret of not only leaving his kids behind but the regret of giving up the love of his life grow in him, too.

**(A/N I had a great response to the first chapter from people who read the first one and from people who didn't so that was good to see. Hope you like this chapter. Next chapter Troy sees Gabriella and his kids and we find out more about Troy's injury. Review please.) **


	3. Strangers at the Door

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 3**

Troy walked into the diner a day after he had looked through the album and could feel the anticipation in his chest. He opened the door and let it close behind him the bells clanging. He looked around at the tables filled with people. He directed his gaze forward and saw Gabriella at the counter. Even 6 years later as soon as he saw her his heart rate went up. She was standing at the counter talking to someone. She was a few inches taller and her body had matured in a couple of ways that when he looked at her he felt his throat tighten at thoughts that wondered in his mind as he looked over her. Her hair was shorter but it framed her face beautifully. She was laughing and he felt his chest tighten. He had missed her so much and all he wanted to do was go kiss her. He had tried so hard to move on to find someone else but he had ended up having a lot of flings and one serious relationship other then her. After a few minutes of staring at her he tried to move forward with no progress. He was just about to call it a day and turn and leave when she looked up. At first she looked right over him but then she looked again and he saw her jaw drop then shut. She stared at him and he stared back. As she looked over him all Gabriella could think was run run run from away. He was taller now and much more filled out. He looked completely out of place in the diner now when before he looked so at place that whenever she walked in even after he left that she almost expected to see him at the counter waiting for her. His hair was a little shorter now and he raked his hand through it. He moved forward toward the counter and she felt herself move back a little. But with a few strides of his long legs he was right in front of it. He looked across the counter at her and she stared at him trying to keep her face blank and void of emotion despite the churning in her stomach.

"Hey," he managed to get out.

"Hi," she answered. For a minute they stared at each other both unsure of what to say.

"I just moved back I work in Hartford now," he said wanting to fill the uncomfortable silence with something.

"Oh...do your parents know," she asked.

"N,o not yet," he said.

"I uhh wow this is a lot harder then I thought," he said quietly.

"Why are you here Troy," Gabriella asked.

"I came to see them Hudson and Haley," he said and he saw the shocked look on her face. It was obvious that her friends had not told her he was here.

"How do you know their names," she said her voice shaking.

"Kelsi umm gave me this photo album when the gang came to my work. They actually warned me to stay away but you know I can never seem to do what I'm told," he explained.

"They saw you," she said and he nodded his head quickly.

"Listen I didn't mean to come here and ambush you I just wanted to come and well see you and them if I could," he said.

"Wow I'm sorry its just a lot you know for you to just show up and all of a sudden have an interest in the kids you were so quick to leave 6 years ago," she said an edge to her voice. He cringed a little but he knew he deserved anything she wanted to dish out.

"Gabriella I am really sorry about what happened before but I am different now," he said.

"Sorry doesn't mean a whole lot Troy it's just a word sorry doesn't give my children the six years they deserved with their dad. It doesn't change what you did," she said and he swallowed.

"I know that Gabriella but," he said before she interrupted.

"Listen I have to go pick them up but I really just I need more time to think okay so can you just come back tomorrow even to the house. Yeah come tomorrow morning to the house okay before school and you can see them I have no idea how I am going to explain this to them but I'll figure it out okay," Gabriella said.

"Okay yeah I'll do that thanks," he said and he turned around quickly to leave. He opened the diner door to leave and turned to look at her. She was watching him leave and he gave her a small smile. She looked away and he left. He went home to his apartment and a few minutes after he walked in Jane burst in.

"So how did it go," she asked brightly. She sat down next to him on the couch smiling brightly and he groaned.

"That badly huh," she said.

"No it went okay. She even said I can come back tomorrow but Jane I think I am still in love with her," Troy said and Jane laughed.

"Oh poor Troy," she said grinning.

"Jane this isn't funny I can't okay I just can't," he exclaimed.

"Why not," she asked.

"Because she probably hates me," Troy said.

"I doubt she hates you. She is probably really upset with you but hate I don't think so," Jane said.

"I wouldn't blame her if she wanted to tear my heart out and step on it...hard," he stated and Jane rolled her eyes at his dramatic statement.

"Troy it's time to step up and be a man," Jane said and she punched him in the chest.

"Hey what the hell," he said annoyed rubbing where she had punched him. She rolled her eyes at him and he got up walking away from him. As he walked he limped slightly and she noticed it.

"Your knee hurting you?" she asked concerned.

"Only a little you know it hurts every now and then," Troy said.

"You know what would make it stop hurting don't you," Jane said following him into his kitchen.

"I am not getting a prosthetic knee put in me," Troy stated firmly.

"Why Troy it's just a knee cap not a whole leg or anything," Jane said. Troy had been in a car accident in his freshman year, his knee had been permanently damaged and the doctor had advised him to have a prosthetic knee put in he had refused saying he would be fine but the pain was getting worse. Before he could ignore it but it was getting ridiculously obnoxious.

"I don't need surgery or any of that crap what I need is a glass of vodka," Troy said looking through his cabinets.

"Oh great way to get a drinking problem," Jane said sarcastically.

"You try seeing your first love and her looking at you like she wanted to fry your guts then come talk to me," he said.

"Troy did you ever think that if maybe you still love her maybe she feels the same," she asked.

"She doesn't trust me and anyway Chad said she moved on for all I know she is married or something," Troy said hating her husband or the man he kept visualizing married to her. No man would ever be good enough for her in his eyes not even him.

"Well you can ask her tomorrow when you go see her," Jane said and he sighed.

"I shouldn't pry into her life anyways I had my chance and I screwed it up. I don't deserve a second chance," Troy said.

"And with that attitude you aren't going to get one," Jane told him.

"I am going to take this one step at a time okay," Troy told her.

"Fine fine whatever," Jane said but already she was thinking up a way to make him see the light.

**TROYELLA**

Troy was standing on Gabriella's porch the next day at 7:00 A.M. feeling more nervous then he ever had on this porch. He rubbed his sweaty palm on the front of his jeans. He looked over at the porch swing and remembered the last time he and Gabriella had been on it together the scene playing over and over in his head as it had been for the past six years.

_Flashback_

_He pulled her next to him on the porch swing his long legs stretching out in front of them. She was quiet for a few moments so he kissed her softly on the head as if to remind her that he was there. She looked up at him smiling weakly a distracted look in her eyes. _

"_So you want to tell me what's up or no," he asked her and she turned in the swing on of her legs coming up the other dangling. He reached out and stroked her cheek softly and she smiled at him. _

"_Hey you can tell me," he whispered and she breathed in the scent of his cologne slowly. It calmed her for a few moments and she looked at him._

"_Troy I'm not going to Berkeley," she said softly and the shock of her words hit him in one punch straight to the chest._

"_Wait why," he asked her urgently._

"_I can't leave home right now in fact I won't be able to leave for a while," she said still speaking softly._

"_Why," he demanded._

"_I'm pregnant Troy," she said softly and he looked at her with a look of shock. _

"_But how," he asked her and she looked at him with a look of confusion._

"_Troy I think you know how babies are generally made," she said and he shook his head._

"_No I mean how we always used protection," he said._

"_Protection isn't always a sure thing," she said her voice so soft in the breeze. Troy was panicking. Gabriella couldn't be pregnant it just wasn't possible at all._

"_What about all our plans," he said._

"_I've already made my decision. I am going to sign up for classes at the community college in the fall and live at home," she said and he stared at her._

"_So I guess you have it all figured out huh?" he said somewhat angrily._

"_Yeah well I've know for a while I'm 3 months already," she said._

"_So I guess you expect me to drop everything and stay here because that's what you decided we would do without even asking me first," Troy said angrily._

"_I never told you to do anything Troy but I didn't get into this mess by myself," Gabriella said hurt and anger mixing inside her._

"_Well I'm not giving up everything I worked for because of this Gabriella okay I worked way too damn hard to become something to give it all up now. I have been trying so hard my whole life to get out of this town to make something of myself to become more then just the guy who lived in Stars Hollow and never left I want to see the world Gabriella I want to have a life," he said his voice raising as he spoke. _

"_Well I guess we have different plans then," she said tears coming to her eyes. He got up slowly and looked at her for a few more moments and walked away so he was across her lawn when she got up._

"_You know I remember a time when you said you loved me more then anything more than basketball I guess things change huh," she called after him angrily. He stopped for a second listening to the anger in her words and the hurt but then kept going._

_Flashback ends_

The words still haunted him as did the pain in her voice and the look in her eyes. He regretted that day more than anything and sometimes he wished he could take it all back but he knew that wasn't how life worked all he could do was hope that maybe just maybe he could fix things. He knocked on the door and after he did found himself feeling utterly awkward before he wouldn't even knock he would go in but now he was standing there waiting for her to answer the door. But it wasn't Gabriella who answered the door. It was Haley dressed in a red plaid jumper already waiting by the front door to go to the diner despite the fact that they wouldn't be leaving for another half hour. Troy felt any words he could say get stuck in his throat at the sight of the small girl.

"Hi," she said brightly.

"Hello," he managed to get out.

"Who are you," she asked.

"Umm well I'm not exactly sure," he said stupidly mentally hitting himself.

"Oh that's sad. Are you lost? You can come in my mommy always say strangers are just friends you haven't meet yet and I am sure she wouldn't be mad since you are lost," Haley said smiling. She took Troy's hand in hers and brought him into the house. He was so shocked at the little girl in front of him he wasn't sure what to say. She led him into the kitchen he was so familiar with and sat him down in a chair. She looked at him for a few moments and then spoke.

"Actually I think it was my Uncle Zeke who said the stranger thing but he is really smart so it doesn't matter. You want some juice? I love juice but I hate apple juice me and my brother Hudson are allergic to apples," she said. She went over to the refrigerator and opened it quickly. She looked into it then closed it.

"I just remembered you are lost you want me to get the phone so you can call your mommy?" she asked a concerned look crossing her cute face and he was immediately reminded of Gabriella.

"Umm," he mumbled.

"You don't remember your mommy's phone number do you? That's okay I forget too sometimes. But it doesn't matter if I get lost because everyone in town knows me and my brother we are the twins. Once I was walking down the street with my Uncle Chad and he let go of my hand and I stopped to look at these dolls and he didn't know and when I was done looking I couldn't find him. It took him a whole ten minutes for him to find me because Mr. Kirk saw me and brought me back to him after I told him what happened. But that's a secret that my mommy doesn't know cause Uncle Chad said if we told mommy she would just worry then she would get frown lines and would never get married and we would have to take care of her for the rest of our lives. But I wouldn't mind taking care of mommy I love her," Haley told him and he wondered how one little girl could say so much.

"Haley sweetheart where are you," Gabriella yelled from somewhere else in the house.

"In the kitchen my new friend he doesn't know what his name is," Haley yelled back. Gabriella came running down the stairs and into the kitchen. When she saw Troy her heart rate fell back to a normal level.

"Haley Jessica what have I told you about opening the door for strangers," Gabriella exclaimed.

"I forget," Haley shrugged.

"I told you to never ever do it that's what. What were you thinking," Gabriella said.

"I don't know," Haley answered.

"I'll tell you what you were thinking you were thinking you want your mom to have a heart attack," Gabriella answered for her.

"I didn't want you to have a heart attack mommy," Haley said her eyes wide.

"Well then don't answer the door from now on," Gabriella said.

"Okay," Haley answered sitting down next to Troy.

"Hi Troy," Gabriella said then blushing slightly.

"Hi," he said.

"So do you remember your name," Haley exclaimed.

"Yeah sorry I had brain freeze," he said and the little girl laughed.

"I get that when I eat ice cream too fast," she said and he grinned at her. Hudson walked in then and looked at Troy with a knowing look.

"Hi," Hudson said to Troy.

"Hey," Troy answered.

"Aren't you our dad? Grandma Cathy showed us a picture of you with mommy," Hudson said the color drained from Gabriella's face. She had forgotten all about that day. It had been a few months ago when Hudson had asked about their father and of course he would remember Troy because Cathy had let him keep that picture.

"Hey you do look like our dad," Haley said then. Troy looked at Gabriella unsure of what to do.

"You guys umm this is your dad," Gabriella said feeling awkward.

"That is so cool. Hey I know your mommy's phone number if you need it," Haley said and Gabriella couldn't help but smile to herself.

"Umm thanks but I think I remember it now," Troy said. Hudson sat down looking at Troy a serious look on his face.

"Mommy said you play basketball," Haley said.

"Umm I used to a long time ago," Troy said and Gabriella looked at him surprised.

"Oh I play basketball all the time. Me and Hudson both. We are really good," Haley said grinning.

"That's great," Troy said.

"Uncle Chad said we were supposed to be soccer players but he is okay with basketball," Haley told him.

"Oh really soccer huh," Troy said looking at Gabriella but she just shrugged.

"Yep because when we were in mommy's belly he said we used to kick all the time," Haley explained.

"Oh," Troy said sadness at the realization he missed so much including that.

"You want to come play basketball with us," Haley said getting up.

"Well aren't you supposed to go to school soon," he asked.

"You guys have time for a 15 minute game but don't get dirty and can you keep an eye on them I have a call I have to make anyway," Gabriella said. Troy nodded and followed the two out of the kitchen. Hudson opened the front door while Haley grabbed a basketball in her small hands. He followed them across the lawn to his parent's driveway. It felt weird to be on the court that he used to play on when he was younger. There was a slight difference to the court though. Next to the hoop he used to use was a smaller one not even half the size and he grinned as the two went right over to it. He hung back and watched Haley dribbled the ball with her two small hands. She stopped holding the ball in her hands and shot it watching it as it went in. She got it where it fell and threw it to Hudson who caught it with surprisingly steady hands and threw it in. He then got it and looked over at troy.

"You want a turn," he asked him and Troy nodded unsure. Hudson tossed him the ball and Troy shot it into the small hoop easily.

"Here try it with the big one now," Haley said tossing him the ball again. Troy turned to the normal hoop and shot it with ease.

"Wow you are good," Haley said and Troy smiled at them. When he heard a whistle from behind him he turned and saw his dad coming down the driveway towards them.

"Hi Grandpa Jack," Haley yelled.

"Hello friends of mine," Jack said grinning. He looked over at Troy then and his grin faltered and a look of shock crossed his face. He walked over to them and his eyes remained glue to his son.

"Hey dad," Troy said softly.

"Hey Troy," Jack said. Troy realized then he had a lot of bridges to mend not only with the two small kids playing basketball or with Gabriella but also with his parents and his best friends.

**(A/N It is kinda long and I was going to make it longer but I wanted to give you guys a chapter soon so here it is. I felt like giving you a present because it is Super Bowl weekend starting tomorrow. GO PATRIOTS!!! Yeah I am a MA native so def. representing. Hope you enjoy this chapter please review!!)**


	4. Biter

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**Chapter 4**

Troy was standing there staring at his father unsure of what to say when he was saved by Gabriella.

"Hey you guys time to get to the diner and wait for Uncle Chad," Gabriella said as she walked over to them two backpacks in hand.

"Hello Gabriella," Jack said.

"Hey Jack," Gabriella said.

"Well dad we have to go to school but will we see you later," Haley said.

"Yeah sure as long as it's okay with your mom," Troy said smiling.

"Mommy can dad come over for dinner," Haley said.

"Yeah sure," Gabriella said distractedly. She helped them slip their bags onto their backs.

"Hey look there's uncle Chad," Haley said as she waved to Chad who was crossing the street toward them. Troy felt his stomach twist as Chad threw him a dirty look.

"Hey uncle Chad what's up?" Haley said.

"Nothing much," Chad said as Gabriella threw Chad a dirty look who was giving a troy a dirty look who was trying not to look at anyone.

"I agree with Sharpay," Chad said looking at Gabriella now.

"Oh really," Gabriella said her hands on her hips.

"Yep she just called me and I agree," Chad said.

"Well I don't care what either of you thinks so drop it," Gabriella said.

"Let's go to school uncle Chad we're going to be late," Haley said impatiently.

"Yeah okay," Chad said.

"Bye mum love ya," Haley said hugging her mother quickly and then going over to Chad and slipping her hand in his.

"Bye mum love you," Hudson said and Gabriella ruffled his hair.

"Bye you guys see you after school," Gabriella said.

"Bye dad," Haley yelled as Chad walked them away and Chad threw another look at Troy. Gabriella rolled her eyes at Chad and thought back to her conversation with Sharpay minutes ago.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella had already tried to call Taylor and Chad so next on the list was Sharpay. As soon as Sharpay answered Gabriella questioned her._

"_Do you have anything you want to fess up to?" Gabriella said to he friend._

"_Nope," Sharpay answered and Gabriella looked out over her balcony to where Troy was with the twins on the basketball court. _

"_Oh really then explain to me this. Why did Troy Bolton come to my diner yesterday and know my kids names?" Gabriella said._

"_Oh the little ass I can't believe he actually," Sharpay swore over the phone._

"_Oh yes he did and he is as we speak on the court with them," Gabriella said. _

"_Gabriella I am really sorry but we all just thought it would be best if we tried to get rid of him," Sharpay said._

"_Well that really isn't your guys choice to make it's mine. I can't believe you didn't tell me I felt like such and idiot I had no idea what to say," Gabriella said._

"_Well I am just going to warn you now, Gabriella do not fall for it okay," Sharpay said._

"_What are you talking about," Gabriella asked._

"_Don't fall for the Troy Bolton charm with his broad shoulders and blue eyes. I saw him missy and I know he definitely didn't get ugly but that doesn't mean he changed at all," Sharpay said._

"_Oh my god Sharpay trust me the last thing I am interested in is Troy Bolton's shoulders," Gabriella said._

"_I know you Gabriella when Troy winks at you with those eyes and smiles at you guess what will happen you will fall right back in love with that idiot but remember Troy Bolton is dirt," Sharpay said and Gabriella rolled her eyes even though Sharpay couldn't see her._

"_I have moved on okay Troy is my past," Gabriella said._

_Flashback Ends_

And Gabriella had meant it troy was her past and he had proved he couldn't be trusted.

"Well I guess I'll see you tonight Troy dinner's at 6," she said and she left him to fend for himself with his dad.

"Bye," he said to her back as she walked over to the diner.

"So your back," Jack said and Troy nodded his head.

"Your mother would probably like it if you came over," Jack said shuffling and Troy nodded his head.

"Is she there now," Troy asked nervously.

"Yep," Jack said and Troy nodded his head solemnly. He walked by his father and walked across his lawn up the steps of his front porch and opened the door without knocking. He walked quietly through the front hall into the kitchen where his mother was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. He watched her for a few moments before she looked up. When she saw him a look of shock spread across her face and then was replaced with a mixture of happiness, worry, and surprise.

"So you finally found your way home or are you in some kind so trouble," Cathy said and Troy laughed.

"No, I'm not in trouble," he said.

"Sorry but when my son leaves for six years and I don't hear from him I tend to think the worst," Cathy said.

"I'm back to stay I uhh I work in Hartford but I have an apartment here," he explained and she nodded her head.

"So what do you do? I always wonder what you would end up doing," she said.

"I'm a cop," he said and she smiled.

"Hmm interesting definitely interesting," she said.

"So I guess basketball didn't work out," she said.

"No it didn't I uhh got in an accident and I couldn't play," he told her shifting off his bad knee.

"What kind of accident?" she asked her eyes filled with worry.

"A car accident, I hurt my knee the doctor said that I wouldn't be able to play and sure enough he was right," Troy said trying to lighten the situation.

"Is it better now," she said worriedly.

"Well it depends on how you look at it I mean the doctor said that I should get a prosthetic knee put in but I don't feel like its necessary," Troy said.

"Troy if the doctor said you should then you should," she said sternly.

"That's what Jane said," Troy said frowning.

"Who's Jane," Cathy said her eyebrows rose.

"My partner. We met at the police academy and have been partners ever since she doesn't like change," Troy said smiling.

"Oh are you two involved," Cathy said.

"Oh no. I'm not dating anyone right now," Troy said.

"Oh interesting," Cathy said her mind spinning thinking.

"I saw Gabriella and the kids. Haley and Hudson are great they really are," troy said.

"Yes they are. Gabriella has done a wonderful job with those two," Cathy said her face softening as she spoke about her grand children.

"Yeah she has," Troy agreed.

"Haley can be a handful sometimes though. Hudson is much more mellow very calm. He is a great judge of character that kid," Cathy said proudly.

"Yeah he seems quiet," Troy said.

"He is very observant can't get anything by him but Haley tends to be much more outspoken. She can go on for hours if you let her," Cathy said.

"Gabriella seems to be the same for the most part," Troy said.

"Oh yeah she is still the same sweet girl but she definitely has toughened its not easy taking care of two kids by yourself no matter how much support you have. Everybody was and has been a lot of help. I remember when Gabriella was pregnant she used to come over here all the time. Usually with Chad and Jess those two did not leave her side still don't sometimes. Chad was very sweet to her took care of her. They were both there the day she gave birth. Your father and I and Luke were out that night and they had to bring her to the hospital and were in the room with her when she gave birth," Cathy said.

"Chad are you serious?" Troy said.

"Yep now Chad was still in college but whenever he got a chance he was here. I remember when Gabriella was going through this period of time when all she wanted to eat was dill pickles and they had to be the whole kind and she sent him out in the middle of the night to get some. He was always being bossed around by her but he didn't mind. She would drive him crazy too," Cathy said and Troy couldn't help but grin at the idea of Gabriella bossing around Chad.

"You missed so much Troy," Cathy said her voice sad.

"Yeah I know," he said wishing he could take the past six years back and change what eh had done but he knew that he couldn't and he never could. He had made things the way they were and somehow he had to fix it.

"Mom there is uhh something I need to talk to you about. Or rather something I need to tell you," he said.

**TROYELLA**

Gabriella looked over at Haley and Hudson for the fifth time in the past ten minutes since they had gotten here not sure why they were so quiet. She finally went over to them and stood in front of the table where they were sitting at the diner. She had picked them up from minutes ago and both were surprisingly quiet.

"So who wants to tell me what is going on?" Gabriella said. Haley and Hudson exchanged looks and Hudson gave his sister a look.

"Mommy I did a bad thing," Haley said quietly.

"You want to tell me about it?" Gabriella said and Haley nodded her head solemnly and stood up.

"I guess if I have to," Haley said and Gabriella lead her outside.

"So what happened," Gabriella said bending down to look Haley in the eye.

"Well today at recess I was telling my friends about how my daddy finally came home and-," Haley started.

"Wait you were doing what," Gabriella said.

"I was telling everybody about how daddy came back and how he plays basketball. And when I was Stacey Morison called me a liar and said she didn't believe me. She said my daddy didn't come back and I was making up stories," Haley said.

"And what did you say," Gabriella said patiently.

"I told her that I wasn't but she kept calling me a liar and I've never really liked Stacey Morison so I got mad really easy. When she called me a liar for the billionth time I couldn't take it anymore so I pulled her ponytail," Haley said.

"You pulled her hair," Gabriella repeated.

"And bit her," Haley said quietly.

"You bit her?!" Gabriella said.

"Just on the arm she's okay I swear," Haley said.

"Haley why in the world would you think its okay to do that," Gabriella said.

"I know it's not right but mom I was so mad," Haley said.

"It's still not okay and why didn't your teacher call me," Gabriella said.

"She sent a note home and I had to sit in the bad chair today all by myself," Haley said.

"Well you young lady are going to be grounded. That means no dessert and well I can't believe you actually bit that girl," Gabriella said.

"Who bit who," Troy said and Gabriella looked up to see Troy peering at them. Gabriella stood up straight.

"Ask your daughter what she did today," Gabriella said and Troy looked at Haley almost nervously it seemed.

"What did you do today?" Troy said and Haley sighed.

"Well today Stacey Morison called me a liar and I got really mad so I pulled her ponytail. And I bit her on her arm," Haley said and Troy looked at his daughter in shock.

"You bit her?" Troy said.

"I bit her," Haley said.

"She bit her," Gabriella confirmed.

"Sweetie you shouldn't have bitten her maybe she deserved a hair pull but you should never bite someone," Troy said bending down to look Haley in the eye.

"Troy don't tell her that," Gabriella said. Troy hugged Haley.

"Don't worry if Stacey Morison calls you a liar again I'll go bite her," Troy whispered in Haley's ear making her laugh. Gabriella raised her eyebrows up at Troy when he looked at her but he shrugged.

**(A/N- Here you go hope you like it. I got the idea for Haley to bite Stacey from ****Lilo and Stitch****. I love that movie. But before that Troy had a bombshell that hopefully you won't totally hate. Don't worry it's not another woman but it is something to do with another woman and he already has two of them and that totally gives it away. Review please.)**


	5. Chocolate Donuts

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**Chapter 5 **

Troy was on his way over to Gabriella's with another person in tow. He had been seeing Haley and Hudson for two weeks now and had established what he liked to think was a pretty good relationship with them or at least the start of a good relationship. He drove up Gabriella's driveway and saw her sitting on the porch watching as Haley and Hudson played on the lawn. They stopped and watched him pull up. He shut off the car and hopped out waving to them as he shut his car door and opened up the back one. Gabriella got up of the porch and was stunned when she saw him take a small boy from the back of the car. He set the small toddler on the ground helping him steadying himself so he was standing. The little boy looked about 2 or 3 years old. He had dirty blond hair and the same big blue eyes Troy had. He had a shy smile on his face as he watched Haley and Hudson come over and she was surprised when no mother appeared out of the car. She went over wondering what Troy was up to now. He shut the back door and stood behind the little boy a nervous smile on his face.

"Hey you guys I got someone I wanted you to meet," Troy said and the little boy looked up nervously at Troy sticking his thumb in his mouth. Gabriella couldn't help but smile at the cute little toddler who was obviously nervous and anxious.

"Who is he," Haley said in her bold fashion.

"This is my son your little brother Peter. I've been waiting for him to come live with me for awhile now and he just got here last night," Troy explained.

"Oh hi Peter I'm Haley and this is Hudson," Haley said and the little boy smiled shyly.

"Can he talk?" Haley asked Troy.

"A little but he's just shy when he meets new people. He is turning 3 this December," Troy said smiling.

"Oh can he come play with us," Haley asked.

"Umm sure although you might have to bring him over with you," Troy said and Haley took over in her usual way. She reached out and took the little boy's hand and he willingly went with her with Hudson back to the stop where they had been playing. Troy watched as they walked away and leaned against the car returning his gaze to Gabriella's.

"So," she said.

"I was waiting to tell you until I had everything sorted out. I was dating this girl for about a year and it was kinda serious. She was a flight attendant so the schedule was hectic but she got pregnant and it was expected. It wasn't a mistake I would never say that about Peter but it was definitely a surprise. Neither of us really knew how to take care of it and for me it was like déjà vu. She didn't want to be a mom so Peter lived with me and she visited. When I told her I was moving here she wanted a little time with him so she brought him now. I know it is kind of weird that I of all people would have a kid by myself but I had to grow up. With you I knew that if you had the kid you would take care of it but she wanted to have an abortion and I couldn't let that happen so I took him. I love him just like I love them and hopefully you don't think I am a total ass for all this," Troy said.

"It's your life Troy I don't really care either way. He is a beautiful little boy though," she said watching as Haley tried to get Peter to talk while Hudson watched.

"Yeah he doesn't look like me at all except the eyes," Troy said watching the three children with a look of pride.

"No, he looks a lot like you at least I think so," she said.

"Well thanks," he said.

"So are you two joining us for dinner," Gabriella asked and Troy smiled at her finally taking his eyes off the kids to look at her. She felt herself getting sucked in just like everyone was telling her she was going to do and she tried to steel herself when he smiled at her.

"Sure if you don't mind," he said.

"Not at all. Do you mind watching them I have to go inside and start dinner actually," she said.

"Sure I got it," he said. He watched her go inside and sighed with relief. He had been waiting for an explosion of anger. He would have welcomed it in fact. He had expected it. He had left Gabriella to take care of two kids yet had been willing to take on care of one all by his self. He almost wanted her to be mad but was glad at the same time she didn't want to kill him. He watched as Haley sat down on the ground next to Peter who was still sucking his thumb a habit that he seemed to pick up whenever he spent time with his mother while Hudson watched looking half asleep.

"Can you say Haley," Haley asked Peter who stared at Haley with a frown on his face.

"Just say Haley it's really easy," Haley urged him. Troy bent down and plopped down to sit next to them.

"Hey Peter say Haley," Troy said and Peter looked at his father like he had been told to jump off a bridge. He shook his head furiously thumb still in his mouth.

"Daddy I don't think he can talk," Haley said dejected.

"He can he's just shy," Troy told her.

"Why is he sucking his thumb," Hudson asked.

"He does that sometimes for different reasons. If he's nervous or tired mainly," Troy said.

"Oh where is his mommy," Hudson said. Troy noticed that if Hudson spoke it tended to be to ask questions that where important. It was almost as if he didn't see a reason for wasting the time to speak nonsense quite the opposite of his twin.

"Peter's mommy lives far away. He lives with me but his mommy is going to visit sometimes," Troy said although he wasn't so sure about his last statement. Peter's mother, Jenna, wasn't exactly the most reliable person in the world and wasn't the best mother by far. Troy had thought she would eventually get the hang out of being a mother but she hadn't. Jenna had seemed relieved when she had brought Peter to Troy. Troy had seen this and the way Peter gladly came into his new home and felt a sense of disappointment that even during the goodbye there seemed to be no sense of sadness in Jenna at all. Jenna and Troy had never been as serious as he had been with Gabriella and that was probably both their faults. Troy still loved Gabriella. He had never stopped so loving Jenna wasn't going to happen. It hadn't been happening then and it certainly wasn't a chance now. Troy hung out with the kids for awhile until Gabriella called them in. He picked up Peter and followed the twins in. They immediately went to their seats and Troy sat Peter in the booster chair that Gabriella had gotten for him.

"Spaghetti the messiest meal ever invited," Gabriella said as she served the kids and Troy laughed.

"So Troy where is Peter going to go during the day when you're working," she said curiously.

"Oh I just figured I'd find a day care or something. Although I'm kind of worried he doesn't do that great with lots of kids. He's too quiet," Troy said with a frown. Gabriella opened her mouth then closed it. She was mentally telling herself to shut up and stop herself. She had been telling herself not to go too involve with Troy. She had been doing well so far but she knew that her next move would only get her more involved but she knew how Troy felt. She hadn't wanted to put Hudson in day care because he never complained and wouldn't get the attention of anyone even if he was on fire. That was why she had kept Haley and Hudson at the diner until they had gone to Pre School the year before. That's why she did what she realized wasn't her smartest move.

"You know if you want Peter can stay with me in the diner while you work. I used to keep Haley and Hudson with me," she said mentally yelling at herself to close her mouth.

"Really if wouldn't be too much trouble," Troy said a wide smile on his face at her offer.

"No, not at all. I have a play pen that he can stay in and I can take care of him and the diner at the same time easy. And don't worry I wouldn't neglect him," she said.

"If you're sure its not too much trouble," Troy said.

"Not at all," she said.

"Great that is awesome. Thanks Gabriella I really appreciate it," he said and Gabriella gave him a cheery smile.

"No problem," she said.

**TROYELLA**

"Who's kid," Chad said to Gabriella who had Peter in nestled against her side. He had transferred himself from Troy to Gabriella when Troy had dropped him off a few minutes ago.

"This is Peter. He's adorable isn't he," she said. Peter was definitely shy. He buried his face in Gabriella's side.

"Bye Peter bye mom," Haley said and Hudson echoed this.

"Wait who is he," Chad said.

"He's Troy's son," Gabriella said simply.

"What?" Chad exclaimed.

"I'll explain later take the kids to school," Gabriella said.

"You have a lot to tell me," Chad said annoyed. Chad left and Gabriella sat down in a chair and settled Peter on her lap so he was looking at her. He was sucking his thumb and she gently removed it from his mouth.

"So Peter are you hungry," she asked and he shook his head no.

"Oh really because I have donuts you know with frosting and sprinkles. They are really yummy," she said and he smiled.

"I like chocolate ones," he said brightly and she grinned at him.

"Well we have chocolate ones," she said and he smiled at her. She had found a way into Peter's heart through the one way she knew that would work. That was food, junk food at that. It always worked.

**TROYELLA**

Troy went to pick up Peter expecting to find his son quiet at a table but was instead surprised to find his son in Gabriella's arms. He was resting on her hip talking to her while she laughed and brought someone their order. Haley and Hudson were sitting at a table doing "homework". He walked in and silently walked over so he could hear what Peter was babbling about.

"Oh really," Gabriella said and Peter nodded his head.

"Well well I leave my son with you one day and already he likes you better than me," Troy said and Gabriella turned to look at Troy a smile on her face.

"What can I say I have a way with Bolton men," she said winking at him. He felt his temperature rise.

"Hey little guy you ready to go home," Troy asked Peter and the little boy shrugged.

"Look at that he doesn't even want to come home how am I supposed to compete with you," Troy said grinning.

"You can't because I have an unlimited supply of chocolate donuts," she said smiling and Peter grinned.

"Yum," Peter said and Troy laughed.

"Selling out for donuts and a pretty girl huh? You are definitely my kid," Troy said leaning over to take Peter from Gabriella.

"I like donuts," Peter said.

"Yeah I know you do buddy," Troy said.

"I like Gabi, too," Peter told him smiling shyly at Gabriella.

"Yeah I do, too," Troy said and Gabriella's eyes widened and Troy tried not to look at her.

"I'm going to go talk to the kids for a few minutes then getting going okay," he said and she nodded her head quickly. He went over to Haley and Hudson and chatted with them for almost a half hour and eventually left taking a tired Peter with him.

"So you okay," Jess said to Gabriella who was staring into space.

"I keep doing it," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"Getting sucked into it all. The whole Troy charm I really need to stop and get a reality check," Gabriella said.

"Oh really. Did you ever stop to think maybe you want Troy in your reality," Jess said.

"Jess you are one of the people who had been telling me that I need to stay away from him," Gabriella exclaimed and Jess blushed.

"Well I don't know he seems to have everything together. I mean a friend of his stopped in looking for him here the other day and we had a nice chat. Jane is her name she told me some interesting things," Jess said.

"Wait Jane was here? What did she tell you," Gabriella said quickly. Gabriella had meet Jane a couple times and liked her.

"Well she told me about Troy's car accident. Bet he didn't tell you that he hurt his knee so bad the doctor has been practically begging him to have a prosthetic knee put in," Jess said.

"Are you serious?" Gabriella said and Jess nodded his head.

"That idiot why wouldn't he do what the doctor said," Gabriella said.

"Jane thinks he's scared of having surgery," Jess told her.

"How many times has Jane come here," Gabriella asked then curiously.

"Umm actually we've gone out a few times you know to talk about you and Troy," Jess said.

"First of all there is no Troy and I. Although there is obviously a you and Jane," Gabriella said.

"No idea what you are talking about," Jess said walking away.

"Yeah sure," she yelled to his back. She laughed at the idea of Jess having an actual girlfriend but felt the smile fall when she realized what she learned about Troy. She also felt her insides turn when she realized she was getting herself more and more involved in Troy.

**(A/N- Hope you like it and next chapter Troy will tell Gabriella how he feels about her and we will see how she reacts. It is going to be a really good chapter. It's already written so your reviews will tell when it goes up. Please Review.)**


	6. Hate me Please

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

**(A/N-Sorry this took so long i really apperciate your patience my computer was doign this weird thing were it only let me go to certain pages. Hopefully you like it.)**

**Chapter 6 **

Gabriella had been watching Peter for Troy for two weeks now and they had developed a very good bond. Troy was working that Saturday so he dropped Peter off with her. She had taken the day off at the diner and taken the kids to the park. They had had a blast and on the way back Peter had fallen asleep in her arms as they walked. She walked with the twins in front of her so she could keep an eye on them.

"Mommy," Haley said turning to look back at Gabriella.

"Yeah sweetie," Gabriella said mentally wishing she had thought to bring Peter's stroller.

"Can we get some ice cream," Haley asked.

"Sweetie we have ice cream at home and I don't want to stop and wake up Peter," she said and Haley pouted. But soon they were at the house and Gabriella opened the door with one hand and sheparded the kids in. She went into the living room and laid down Peter. She smoothed his hair down and pressed her lips to his forehead. She was growing attached to him and she knew that was a mistake but she couldn't help it. She went into the kitchen where the twins were waiting, Hudson more patiently then his sister and got them out some ice cream to reward them for their good behavior. She watched them eat thinking thoughtfully.

"Mommy," Hudson said.

"Yes," she answered.

"Why was daddy limping the other day," Hudson said.

"Umm I don't sweetie," she said. She hadn't noticed Troy limping but she was worried now.

"I'll ask him okay," Gabriella said.

"Okay," Hudson said. By the time Troy got to the house late that night all three kids were sleeping. Gabriella was sitting on the couch when he knocked on the door. She opened it to see a tired Troy.

"Hey," he said and she smiled at him.

"Hey come on in," she said. He walked in and she watched as we walked into the living room and she noticed the limp. He was looking at Peter when she came in.

"You can sit for a minute if you want," she said and he did so sitting next to his son. Gabriella sat down on the love seta looking over at Troy.

"Troy Hudson asked me something today," she said.

"Oh really," Troy said looking at her.

"Yeah he asked me why you were limping. I told him I didn't know although what I really wanted to ell him was that his idiot father was limping because he didn't want to have a surgery he needed," Gabriella said. Troy looked away from her.

"Troy why won't you have the surgery," she asked.

"Because Gabriella I don't need it and I would love it if you would mind your own business," he said not meaning to sound so angry.

"Well excuse me for worrying about your health I promise not to do it again," she said her voice hard. Troy stood up and gently picked up Peter.

"I'm going home," he said. She got up and led him out of the living room opening the front door for him. She followed him out and even went to open the back car door for him. When he got Peter settled in the back of his car he shut the car door and looked at her. She was staring at him and he shifted uncomfortably.

"You know it would be a good example to your kids if you did something when a doctor told you too," she stated.

"Gabriella you don't know what you are talking about okay," he said.

"Troy do you want to go around with a limp for the rest of your life," she asked.

"No, but you don't know all the facts okay. I bet you didn't know that there is a chance that I wouldn't be able to walk after the surgery for at least 6 months," Troy said.

"Troy things like that take time," she said.

"Well I don't have time okay. I have a kid who needs me okay. I have two kids who I need to make up time with okay," he said.

"Troy if this is about the kids I can help with that. I can help with Peter while you recover," she told him.

"Gabriella you shouldn't have to help with him okay," Troy said.

"But I want to Troy. Why else would I tell you I would watch him for you," she said.

"But don't you get it I don't deserve your help okay I don't deserve you watching my kid for me. My kid with another woman for god's sake. Gabriella you know what I want from you," he said.

"What do you want Troy," she asked annoyed with him.

"I want you to hate me. Everybody in this town does. Chad won't talk to me, my friends won't talk to me, even my own mother barely trust me yet here you are offering to watch my kid and help me. I want you to hate me Gabriella because that's what I deserve," he said his voice filled with pain.

"Troy I can't hate you," she said softly.

"Why not? I deserve it Gabi. I left you, I left you with these kids by yourself I made you think I didn't love you. I didn't call and I wasn't here when you needed me most. And you know what I haven't been able to forgive myself since. You know that when I couldn't play basketball anymore I was relieved because every time I played I felt guilty. I was almost happy when the doctor said I couldn't play I figured god was punishing me the way I deserved but Gabriella losing you was the worst punishment," Troy said and she stared at him stunned.

"Troy," she said.

"Don't worry about it okay," he said turning to open his car door and leave.

"Wait," she said softly and he stayed facing the car door.

"Don't do this Troy don't run away again we need to talk," she said. He turned to look at her.

"When I was going to the hospital to have the twins I asked Chad for you. I know he thinks I don't remember but I do. I remember begging him for you and he felt so bad but he couldn't get you for me because you changed your number. He thought I didn't know that but I did because I called you once and it said the number didn't exist anymore or something," she said tears finding there way to her eyes. He studied her surprised.

"I wanted you to be there so bad and I wanted to hate you when you didn't show up I really did. I spent months wanting so hard to hate you but I couldn't Troy," she said.

"Why not," he asked.

"Because I loved you too much to hate you but now Troy I don't now I'm so confused," she said wiping the tears quickly.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"You know I was engaged to get married. Yeah two years ago to a guy named Robert. He was a great guy, lawyer at this big firm. We were going to get married on June 5th but on May 20th I called it off," she told a shocked Troy.

"You were going to get married?" he whispered.

"Yeah I was so close Troy so close to moving on from you, from forgetting you. I did so good you know I tried to put you away. I took everything that reminded me of you and I put it away in these boxes in the attic but something missed the boxes. I was in my room looking for something old to wear with the dress. I figured jewelry was safe and I found that ring you gave me. Remember the Christmas Eve we officially started dating and you gave me that ring as a Christmas gift. I couldn't believe it when I found it. I sat there for almost an hour just thinking about that night," she admitted to him. He leaned against his car door.

"That was a great night," he said smiling thinking about the day he had finally gotten the courage to kiss her and tell her how he really felt. He thought back to how he had given her the ring and the way life seemed so much easier then.

_Flashback_

_He walked her up to her front door then and turned to look at her._

"_So I guess this is it huh," he said almost sadly._

"_Yep but tomorrow is Christmas and we can hang out all day," she said happily. _

"_Yeah true," he said. He leaned forward then kissing her softly on her lips and then pulled back but only slightly their lips still lightly touching. _

"_Goodnight Gabriella," Troy said against her lips._

"_Goodnight Troy," she said softly and she leaned up kissing him lightly then turned going into her house with one more look at him. He grinned and winked at her going down her steps over to his house. She closed her front door behind her and leaned against it sighing. Then finally moved walking past the living room until a voice called out to her. She went back and looked into the living room surprised to see her dad and Jess still up._

"_So how was the party," Luke said._

"_It was wonderful," Gabriella said leaning against the doorway._

"_Oh really well that's good I'm glad you had fun," Luke said._

"_Are you okay," Jess said._

"_Yes of course well goodnight to you all," she said and went to the stair running up to her room. Once in there she threw off her heels and went in front of her mirror realizing she was still wearing Troy's suit jacket. She tilted her head to the side and wondered if it was possible that she could actually be glowing. Her cell phone rang then and she reached to her purse and got it out and smiled when she saw Troy's face flashing on her phone._

"_Yes," she said answering it._

"_Hey could you do me a favor," he said._

"_Sure what is it," she said laying on her bed his jacket still on._

"_Reach into my right suit pocket and take out the box that's in there," he said. She frowned but did what he said and when she pulled out the ring box she sat up._

"_Troy what is this," she said._

"_It's my Christmas gift from me to you why don't you open it," he said and she could practically here his grin. She opened it slowly and when she saw the ring dropped the phone._

"_Well I guess you like it huh," Troy said and she looked up. He was standing in the doorway of her balcony watching her closing his phone._

"_It's beautiful Troy," she said softly. He walked over to her and sat down next to her on the bed taking the box with the ring form her. He took the ring out of the box and slide it onto to her ring finger where it fit perfectly. She looked at it then him amazed._

"_Speechless huh I am going to bask in that then," he said grinning at her._

"_By the way Merry Christmas," he said kissing her. When he pulled apart she pulled him back kissing him this time the kiss was a little more passionate then their first kisses and soon they where falling into the bed. He broke the kiss and looked at her._

"_I should probably get going huh," he said._

"_Yeah I guess," she said now her time to be sad at their departing._

"_Hey don't worry there is always tomorrow and the rest of the vacation," he said. _

"_I guess," she said glumly. He got up and went to her balcony her following close behind. He turned around looking at her sad face. He kissed her softly._

"_Don't be sad I could still be pining for you from far away instead of this," he said and she laughed softly._

"_Yeah I guess that's true," she said._

"_Merry Christmas," he said._

"_Merry Christmas," she said and he kissed her once again then left. She watched him sneak down her balcony then go around to his own house and up his ladder into his room._

_Flashback Ends_

"Everything was so much easier then," he remarked and she nodded her head.

"It was," she agreed.

"Well I guess things change huh," he said the irony of the words ringing in both their heads.

"I never meant to hurt you Gabriella. I was just so scared," he said.

"Do you think I wasn't," she said.

"I wanted to come back everyday please believe that but I just couldn't. I needed to figure out who the hell I was," he said.

"Well did you ever figure it out," she asked.

"Well I figured out that I am a complete ass if that helps," he told her and she couldn't help but smile.

"Well I already knew that," she said and he pretended to clutch his heart in pain.

"Oww that stings," he said and she laughed softly. He moved forward so he was standing right in front of her. He reached out and took her hand in his and she looked up at him surprised.

"I never stopped loving you Gabriella," he said his voice low.

"Troy don't do this," she said.

"I know you don't love me right now but I am going to prove to you that I deserve you. I am going to make you trust me again no matter what I have to do you'll see," he said. He was leaning closer and the funny thing she wasn't backing away. She found herself watching him move closer. Her eyes began to close of their own accord and she allowed him to slip an arm around her waist bringing her closer. Soon their lips meet and Gabriella felt herself kissing him. She slipped her arms up around him and both his arms were around her waist bringing her up to give himself better access to her lips. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and she was shocked when she allowed herself to respond. She knew later she would be killing herself for this but she couldn't help but love the feel of his lips against hers. She had missed him so much. After he finally broke the kiss pulling apart she felt herself lean against him. She laid her head against his chest.

"Troy what are we doing," she said into his chest.

"I have no idea but I think maybe whatever this is we should give it a shot because I really think we could make this work," he said and she looked up at him.

"I want so badly to trust you," she said softly.

"I know and trust me soon you are going to I promise I am going to get you to trust me it may take a while but I promise I am going to show you I deserve you okay. I am going to show everyone," he said with his usual smile. She kissed him softly and went back to the house. He got in the car and she watched him drive away from her porch.

"Please God make this all work," she said softly hoping Troy kept his promise.

**(A/N- Will it work? Who knows well I do but that doesn't matter. So next chapter a big decision is made by Troy that prompts Gabriella to make an even bigger one that will surprise everyone even her. Please review.) **


	7. Moving In

**Disclaimer-I own nothing.**

**Chapter 7**

Troy felt like a teenager again. A teenager in high school trying to impress a girl. That's what he had been doing for the past week. Getting Gabriella to trust him was going to be a hard task but he was up for it. He was pretty sure all their friends or rather her friends knew what was going on but it didn't make them like him any more in fact it seemed like they disliked him even more except for Kelsi and to his surprise Jess. He was at home after work reliving the kiss he had stolen from Gabriella that day when Jane busted in the apartment. Peter was in his room playing with his blocks and Troy was on the couch a silly grin on his face. Jane came over and pushed his feet off the couch.

"Where did you go during lunch today," she asked him.

"Who me?" he said.

"Yes you," she answered annoyed.

"Well if you must know I went to the doctors," he told her.

"Really what for?" she said.

"I went to make an appointment for my surgery," he said.

"What? When did all this happen," she said shocked.

"Well Gabriella said-" he started.

"Oh my god. Are you serious? I tell you to get this done for ages but she comes along and all of a sudden you are okay with doing it," she said annoyed.

"I am still not okay with doing it but I need her to trust me and I need to prove myself to her. When I tell her she will be very happy with me," he explained grinning.

"You are whipped," Jane stated.

"No, I am not," he said stubbornly.

"Yes you are but it is okay it's almost cute," she said and he rolled his eyes.

"I am doing this to prove I am not idiot to her and to set a good example to my children," he said.

"Wait a second," Jane said jumping up.

"What," he said startled.

"This means I am going to have to be reassigned another partner while you recover," she practically yelled.

"Hmm too bad," he replied a smirk on his face.

"Oh my god I can't believe this," she said and she stalked out of his apartment.

"Women these days," he said to himself and he brought his mind back to one woman in particular.

**TROYELLA**

Gabriella was in the kitchen with Taylor and Sharpay that Saturday doing nothing really. Haley walked by the doorway and Gabriella looked up wondering what she was doing.

"So you and Troy huh?" Sharpay said.

"If you two are going to start this please leave," Gabriella said annoyed. She had listened to her friends all week and she was growing annoyed with them. None of them thought her and Troy were a good idea except Kelsi which didn't surprise her and Jess which did surprise her.

"Hey I didn't say anything really I was just asking," Sharpay said.

"I knew this would happen," Taylor sighed.

"Oh me, too. I knew as soon as she saw him this would happen," Sharpay said.

"You do realize I am right here," Gabriella exclaimed. Haley walked in the kitchen then and Gabriella turned to her.

"Yes," Gabriella asked.

"Daddy is at the door," Haley said.

"Oh really," Gabriella said and she went into the hallway down to the front door. She opened it and there was Troy with Peter standing next to him.

"GABI!" Peter exclaimed and she bent down to pick him up.

"Hey little man how are you," she said picking him up. She brought him into the house and Troy followed. He closed the door behind him and followed her into the kitchen.

"Look who is here," Gabriella said to Taylor and Sharpay who exchanged looks.

"Hey troy," Sharpay said.

"Hey girls," Troy said uncomfortable.

"So you missed me huh?" Gabriella said to Peter as she got him a chocolate donut from her cabinet.

"Yep," he responded and she handed him the donut which he took happily. Gabriella looked at her friends then and saw them giving Troy glares while he looked away.

"Oh come on what are we 16 again," Gabriella said.

"What?" Taylor said innocently.

"Don't what me," Gabriella said.

"We aren't doing anything," Sharpay said.

"Be nice," Gabriella said sternly.

"Fine. Troy how are you doing?" Sharpay said.

"Umm fine who are you?" he said.

"Great. How is work?" Sharpay said.

"Ummm good," he said.

"Anything big coming up," Sharpay said.

"Actually I am having surgery in a couple weeks," Troy said and Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor looked at him surprised.

"You are?" Gabriella said and Troy nodded his head.

"I made an appointment with my doctor yesterday. I was going to tell you yesterday but Peter was tired so I just wanted to get him home," Troy explained.

"Wow so what finally caused you to decide this? Was it Jane?" Gabriella asked.

"No, it was you," he said and she looked at him surprised.

"Me?" she repeated.

"Yeah," he said and she smiled at him.

"Daddy fix knee," Peter said and Gabriella smiled at him.

"So what are you going to do after the surgery because don't you like live on the third floor of your apartment building," Sharpay said.

"Yeah that is going to be a problem. I have to figure out what I am going to do with Peter and how I am going to go to physical therapy and stuff like that," Troy said.

"You could move in here," Gabriella said without thinking and everyone looked at her.

"What?" Taylor and Sharpay said.

"Well you could I mean I could watch Peter like I do now. And you can sleep in the guest room and Peter can stay in Hudson's room with him. I can drive you to physical therapy," Gabriella said the plan making sense but the actual having him in her house where she slept still seemed dangerous.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked her.

"Yeah I mean it makes sense," she said shrugging.

"Yeah but this would be a really big inconvenience for you," he said.

"Troy its two extra people calm down," she said.

"I just don't want you to feel like you have to do this," he said frowning.

"I want to," she said.

"This is a lot to take on," Troy said.

"Oh my god calm down it's not a big deal," she said looking at them all as she said it but her words didn't wipe away the I told you so grin on Sharpay's face.

**(A/N This was really more of a filler chapter because I am updating my other story and I didn't want to leave you guys with nothing. Please review.)**


	8. Giving In

**Disclaimer-I own nothing.**

**Chapter 8**

Troy had been living in her house for a week and the only way to describe it was weird. He had surgery in two weeks. She liked having him here it was like they were an actual family but at the same time it was weird. He slept in his room which was something she was firm on. She was letting him in her life but there was still going to be boundaries. She had the day off from the diner and Troy didn't have work so they were both in the house with the kids. She was in the kitchen going through an inventory list for the diner despite having the day off and he was in the living room with the kids. When he went into the kitchen he was quiet at first just watching her go through the pages pausing every few minutes to erase something or scribble something down. It took her about 15 minutes to notice him staring at her and when she looked up at him he blushed.

"Hey," he said and she smiled at him.

"Hey what's up you got tired of watching cartoons?" she said with a smile.

"Yeah after the second hour it got kind of tiring," he said and walked over to her. He looked over her shoulder to read what she was writing. She turned fully so she was facing him.

"I thought you took the day off?" he asked her.

"I did but I wanted to make sure we got the list right this time so it would be ready to order tomorrow. Last time Jess did it we got 200 bananas," she said and he laughed.

"What did you do with them all," he asked her.

"We had a week of banana bread specials. Banana bread with everything you ordered," she told him.

"That must have been fun," he said.

"I started to truly hate bananas after that," she said.

"I love bananas," Troy said grinning.

"Oh if you love bananas then I don't know if this going to work," she said. He moved closer than and she edged closer to him on her chair.

"I think if you really want me too I can give up that fruit for you but apples now I don't think so," he whispered as he bent his head closer to hers.

"Oh I would never ask you to give up apples maybe pears," she said softly and he laughed before he kissed her. She kissed him back her arms going up and around him while his hands rested on her waist. The kiss grew more and more passionate both forgetting about the three little children in the other room. He slid his tongue into her mouth and she greeted it with her own. He pulled back staring into her lust filled eyes.

"We should probably stop now before one of the kids come in," he said regretfully.

"Oh god you're right," she said. He pulled away from her and stepped a few feet away to try and distance himself from the temptation of kissing her again. He was afraid that once he started he wouldn't be able to stop and then something else would happen that he was afraid she wasn't ready for yet.

"So you nervous," she asked him and he looked at her confused.

"About the surgery," she explained upon seeing the confused look on his face.

"Yeah kind of," he admitted.

"Well you shouldn't be because the doctors know what they are doing and you will be fine," she said trying to convince him and herself.

"Yeah I'm sure I'll be fine I'm not worried," Troy said but Gabriella had a feeling he was lying. And his lie proved to be evident in the days leading up to his surgery which wouldn't be so bad if he also didn't have to put up with the sexual tension between him and Gabriella that seemed to be growing every day. They only kissed but Troy was getting very tired of that. He found himself having dreams almost every night about her and they were not helping at all. It was the day before his surgery and he and Gabriella had just put the kids to sleep. They went down to the living room to watch TV. He sat down on the opposite side of the couch and she looked at him confused.

"You know I don't bite," Gabriella said.

"I know," he said simply.

"Troy what's wrong? Is it something I did," she asked him confused and he sighed.

"Gabriella don't worry okay it's nothing you did I just don't trust myself," he said and she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Gabriella I don't think you understand the level to which I am attracted to you. And you are literally driving me insane," he admitted.

"Troy what have I done," she said surprised.

"Gabriella you didn't have to do anything," he told her. She got up then and left the room in a huff and he groaned. He got up quickly and followed her up the stairs once he caught up with her he grabbed her wrist and turned her around. He kissed her hard and she surprisingly let him. He backed her up against the wall and lifted her slightly. Her legs went around his waist and his hands where under her shirt slightly. He pulled away after several minutes breathing heavy.

"This is why I need to stay away from you. I don't want to pressure you into something you aren't ready for," he muttered.

"Who said I wasn't ready," she said and he looked at her surprised.

"Ummm you did you said you weren't ready to trust me," he said.

"I said that didn't I?" she said and he nodded his head lowering her to the floor again.

"But I want to well you know," she said blushing and he couldn't help but grin.

"Oh you do," he said and she nodded.

"Well we are both adults and I mean it's not like we haven't before," he said and she started to slowly walk to her room and he followed.

"But you realize if we do this there is not going back. We can't change it," he said.

"We are adults though and it's a natural thing," she said.

"Yes it is," he said. She walked into her room and he stood outside it.

"Well are you coming?" she said with a smile on her face and he walked in grinning as he shut the door behind himself.

**TROYELLA**

Gabriella and Troy were on their way to the hospital in Hartford so she could drop him off for his surgery. They had made the decision not to bring the kids not wanting to make them worry too much. Gabriella would bring them tomorrow to visit him. It was around 8 that morning and Troy was even though he was on his way to surgery in a good mood. He kept playing last night over and over in his head. He hadn't been as he was now in a few years. He finally felt like he and Gabriella where getting somewhere even if she hadn't said she loved him he had a feeling she did. She went with him in the hospital and stayed while he signed in. When the nurse told him they would need him in prep in five minutes he turned to her and saw the worried look in her eyes. It made him feel good knowing that she was worried about him.

"Well I guess this is it," he said to her and she sighed.

"You are going to be fine," she told him and he smiled.

"I know," he said.

"I'll be here later today after the surgery okay," she told him.

"You don't have to," he said.

"I want to," she said and he smiled again.

"Mr. Bolton we are ready for you now," the nurse said and he sighed. Gabriella surprised him then and hugged him quickly. He hugged her back clinging to her. She pulled back slightly and kissed him.

"I'm not worried," she told him and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Neither am I," he said and she rolled her eyes at his joking tone.

"Well I have to go but it's going to be fine," he said and he kissed her once more before going with the nurse turning to look back at her watching him with a tight smile.

"He is going to be fine," Gabriella said to herself as she watched him go secretly praying she was right because after last night she knew that she couldn't lose him again because if she did then she would be losing the love of her life for the second time.

**(A/N I feel bad because that is such a short chapter but I wanted to update for this story because I did for my other one but hey at least I gave you her giving in to him. She is starting to fall for him!! So is there anything you guys want to happen?? Please review and tell me!!)**


	9. Best Friends never Forget

**Disclaimer-I own nothing**

**Chapter 9**

"Its knee surgery he'll be fine," Gabriella muttered under her breath for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. She had dropped Troy off this morning and ever since had felt horrible. She was regretting not telling him what she had felt ever since she had seen him but she knew that as soon as she said told him she loved him that it would be much worse if he hurt her again because it would mean she had let herself fallen for him again only to get hurt.

"First time shame on Troy, second time shame on me," she muttered loudly.

"Shame for what?" a voice behind her said and she turned to see Chad staring at her. She had been cleaning off a table at the diner and he was at the counter watching her. She finished up and went behind the counter and poured him a cup of coffee.

"So," Chad said after taking the first sip.

"So what?" she said.

"He went in today," Chad said.

"Yes he did and he is going to be fine," she stated.

"Who you trying to convince," he asked her.

"I'm not trying to convince anyone okay. Knee surgery is common," she told him.

"Yeah well whatever," Chad said.

"No, it's not whatever. You need to start being nice to him," Gabriella said angrily.

"Gabriella how can you expect me to be nice to him," Chad asked.

"Because he was your best friend," she answered.

"Yeah key word was until he ditched you and me for that matter," Chad said.

"But he came back isn't that what matters," she said.

"No, because he never should have left," Chad muttered angrily.

"You know when I first came here you hated me," she said softly.

"That was different you were taking away my best friend," he said.

"And now you're afraid he is doing the same thing," she said and he looked up at her surprised. She went from behind the counter and to a table to get the people's orders while he sat there thinking. He realized than that she might be right. She came back over and this time sat next to him.

"Chad for the past few years you have been my best friend. You have helped me so much with everything and just because he is back doesn't mean any of that is going to change," Gabriella said softly.

"I don't hate him. Its just he left. He ditched all of us and now he comes back and just expects us to forgive him," Chad said.

"He knows that it's not going to happen that way. We've talked a lot and he really does realize he made a mistake and he is trying," she said a smile on her face that and Chad look twice.

"Gabi do you love him," Chad asked and Gabriella blushed.

"I think I do….again. I'm afraid though to tell him I mean what if he changes his mind and leaves," she said and Chad laughed.

"I've see the way he looks at you I don't think he is going to leave again," Chad told her.

"Yeah well he better not because this time I might kill him," she admitted and he laughed.

"I have to get going," Chad told her.

"Fine go home to Taylor," she said and he grinned.

"Yeah well I would love to stay but if I am late one more time I will likely find my dinner in the trash," he said and she started laughing. She watched him go and as soon as he was out of sight and took her cell phone out of her pocket and quickly pressed redial. It was the 23rd time she had called the hospital and every time they had told her he was still in surgery. The kids were still at school and Peter was with Troy's mom so this would be the best time to go see him. Finally when they answerer they told her he was out of surgery and had been for two hours whish stunned her.

"Jess I got to go," she yelled to him.

"Whatever you owe me," he answered her.

"Got it," she yelled as she grabbed her coat and left the diner. She drove to Hartford as fast as she could and practically ran threw the hospital. She went to the reception area and found out the room he was in and practically ran to it. Once outside it though she stopped short. She took a few minutes to breath and then walked in. He had the tope part of his bed up and was watching TV or trying to. His knee was wrapped in bandages. She was his eyes dart back and forth between the TV and his knee every few moments.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Oh hey," he said. She went over and sat in a chair next to him.

"How do you feel," she asked him.

"Like crap but I'll be fine," he said smiling.

"Yeah I am sure you will," she agreed.

"I talked to the doctor and he said everything went perfect. Said I should be able to start physical therapy in a few weeks and that I will be able to walk with crutches," he told her.

"Good," she said.

"You know a nurse told me a little while ago that a young woman kept calling to see how I was doing. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you," he said with a grin on his face and she started blushing.

"I was worried," she admitted.

"Well I am glad you were worried but don't harass that nurse because she scares me," he told her and she laughed.

"I talked to Chad today," Gabriella said.

"Oh," Troy said.

"I think he is going to be nicer to you though. We had a talk and I think things are going to find a way to even themselves out," she told him.

"Whatever you say," he responded.

"No it's not whatever he is your best friend so you two are going to get over this and be friends again," she said firmly and he looked at her surprised.

"Of course," he said.

"Now I have to go pick up the kids but you better stop with the negative attitude Troy Bolton because you won't get any of your friends back that way," she said standing up.

"Yes m'am," he said smiling. She leaned over and kissed him softly and after stared into his eyes for a few moments before finally pulling herself up right and smiling at him before she left. He had been so sure that she was going to say it but he decided that what he should be happy she had come to see her because it had definitely been the highlight of his day.

**(A/N Really short I know. This one was to show the Chad and Gabriella friendship. Next chapter is a little bit ahead in the story like we will skip a few months I think but she still won't have told him that she loves him. Please review!!!!)**


	10. More than Basketball

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 10**

Gabriella ran down the stairs with surprising speed and into the living room where Peter was sitting with tears in his eyes holding his foot.

"What happened baby," Gabriella said to him as she sat down quickly and pulled the crying boy into her lap. She had been upstairs when she had heard Peter yell. Haley and Hudson were at school and Troy was still in the hospital. He was coming home tomorrow after a few weeks in the hospital. He still had a lot of physical therapy to do and was now walking with crutches. He wouldn't be able to got back to work for a while. He wasn't supposed to put a lot of weight on the knee yet but she knew getting him to do that was going to be hard.

"I banged my foot on the table," Peter cried and Gabriella smiled as she wiped his tears.

"Oh I'm sorry. Here sweetie how about we go get an ice pack," she said as she picked him up in her arms. He nodded his head and wiped his tears with his fist. She brought him into the kitchen and sat him down on the counter. She got a sandwich bag and filled it with ice and then wrapped a few paper towels around it. She gave him the bat and he put it against his foot.

"Does it feel better now," she asked him and he nodded.

"Thank you," he hiccupped.

"Your welcome," she answered him. They stood there for a few minutes in silence and then he looked up at her a serious look on his little face.

"Is daddy really going to come home tomorrow," Peter asked and she smiled.

"Yes he is," Gabriella told him and he sighed.

"Does that mean we are going to have go away," Peter said and Gabriella frowned.

"What are you talking about," she asked him.

"Me and daddy are going to have to go back to our house and we won't get to see you guys anymore," Peter said softly.

"Oh sweetie you and your daddy are going to have to stay here for a bit longer," Gabriella said.

"But then we have to go back?" Peter asked.

"Well you see the thing is you and your daddy don't live here but that doesn't mean you can't visit," Gabriella tried to explain.

"Why can't we live here?" Peter said.

"Well," Gabriella said.

"You don't want to be my mommy, too," Peter said and Gabriella shook her head.

"Oh no Peter that isn't it. I love you sweetie," Gabriella said.

"Don't you love daddy too," Peter asked.

"Ummm," Gabriella said trying to find the words to express her feelings to Peter.

"Cause he loves you. He told me so. He said he loves you lots and he wants to marry you. So if daddy loves you me and you and Haley and Hudson can all be a family and then me and daddy won't have to go away," Peter said smiling the ice bag next to him forgotten.

"Well Peter as much as that sounds wonderful…" Gabriella started before Peter interrupted her again.

"And then I can go to school with the big kids in tow years. Remember two," he said and she smiled.

"Peter the thing is…" Gabriella said.

"And I can have chocolate donuts in my lunch box," Peter said excited.

"Yes of course chocolate donuts," Gabriella agreed.

"You do love daddy right cause he loves you more than the whole world. He said so and the world is really big. He loves you more than basketball too," Peter said and Gabriella's eyes widen at Peter's words.

"When did he tell you that," she asked him.

"Before," he said simply and Gabriella couldn't help but think back to the first time Troy had told her he loved her.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella was in her room that night at 1 trying to watch __A Walk to Remember__ which was one of her favorite movies but she found that watching a movie like this alone was well even sadder then it used to be. Troy usually would watch movies with her until whatever time she wanted even when they weren't dating but now she was all alone and it was her own fault. She muted the TV and sat there for a while watching the TV when she heard the sound of a basket ball hitting the pavement outside. She got up and opened her balcony door quietly and saw Troy in a pair of sweat pants and a huge hoodie playing basketball in the cold. She shut the balcony door and got dressed quickly putting on one of Troy's hoodies that he had left here. She left the house trying to be as quiet as possible. She walked across her lawn and went past the fence. She watched as he shoot the ball at the hoop but it refused to go in. He picked up the ball obviously annoyed and tried again but it still refused to go again. He got the ball and frowned at it. She walked quietly towards him and once she was behind him she spoke._

"_Hey," she said softly and he turned around fast._

"_Hi," he said surprised._

"_Umm I am really sorry," she said and he looked at her confused._

"_Why." He asked her._

"_Because I was wrong, really really wrong. You were right about Todd I asked him and you were right," she said and he frowned._

"_What did you ask him," Troy said._

"_If I liked me and he does in fact to prove it he kissed me," she said._

"_He kissed you," Troy said hurt._

"_Yeah but don't worry its not like I kissed him back really I wiped my mouth and everything. And I know this doesn't change anything but I am really sorry," she said and he stared at her wordlessly._

"_Umm okay well that's all I had to say so I guess I'll go," she said and she turned around to leave but he grabbed her arm and she turned to look at him._

"_I have something to tell you actually," he said and she looked at him confused._

"_What is it," Gabriella said turning around to face him nervously._

"_Okay umm I really don't know how to say this," he muttered._

"_Well why don't you just try," she said._

"_Well umm okay I got it basketball," he said proudly._

"_What?" she asked confused._

"_For while basketball was the most important thing in my life and then you came and I was ready if you wanted to throw that all away if you wanted me too," Troy tried to explain._

"_But I never told you to throw it away in fact when you tried I told you not to," Gabriella said confused._

"_Yeah and that just made it worse or well not worse better or rather it made me realize how much you really meant to me," Troy said._

"_You know I am really confused right now," Gabriella said._

"_Okay you mean more to me then basketball does that help," Troy said._

"_Well I guess but-," she started._

"_I am trying to say something it's just well saying it to everyone else is a lot easier then actually saying it to you," Troy said._

"_Wait you have told everyone what," she asked and Troy looked at her. He sighed and put his hands throw his hair in frustration._

"_Can you like turn around is that possible," he asked her._

"_What?" she exclaimed._

"_I just think that it would be easier if I didn't have to see your reaction when I actually said it," he explained._

"_Oh my god, are you two seriously this stupid," Jess yelled from his window at Gabriella's house. Troy and Gabriella turned and looked at him where he was hanging form the window._

"_First Miss Big Foot here wakes me up trying to sneak out and then it's taking him three hours to tell her three words I mean come on," Jess yelled._

"_You know what I'll do it for you okay Troy. Gabriella Troy loves you okay and everyone knows it okay for god sakes even Kirk knows it," Jess yelled and Gabriella looked at Troy who's face was know drained of color._

"_You love me," she said quietly._

"_Yeah I do that's why I freaked out so much over the Todd thing and I just thought that after everything I was going to lose you because of him and I am really sorry I freaked out I never meant to hurt you. I never ever wanted to hurt you," Troy said quietly._

"_I know Troy," she said quietly._

"_And you don't have to worry okay I know you probably don't feel that strongly yet but I'll wait I will," he said._

"_You know you shouldn't just assume things like that Troy," she whispered._

"_Assume things like what," he asked her._

"_That I don't feel the same way," she answered tugging on the sleeve of the hoodie she was wearing. He put the basketball in his hand down and took two steps forward so he was standing right in front of her._

"_Wait what are you trying to say," he said and she looked up at him nervously._

"_Oh my god she loves you too you idiot she just doesn't advertise it," Jess yelled. Gabriella started to laugh then but Troy cut her off kissing her. She kissed him back reaching up with her arms putting them around him. His hands reached around her resting on her waist bringing her close. They broke apart the kiss when they heard a single applause ringing through the night. They turned arms still around each other to see Jess looking at them through his window now clapping._

"_Well look at this how cute. Can I sleep now," Jess said._

"_No one ever said you had to come and be Dr. Phil," Gabriella shouted back to him._

"_Yeah well if I didn't you two would be out here for a while. But I am going to sleep and you better be soon," Jess said before shutting his window. Gabriella looked at Troy then grinning._

"_I didn't mean to wake him up I thought I was really quiet," she said._

"_Yeah well you can't really hear yourself sometimes like you can't whisper at all," he said teasingly and she laughed._

"_Ha-ha how funny you are so mean," she said wrinkling her nose._

"_Ah Gabi you know I love you," he said brushing his nose against hers softly._

"_I love you, too," she whispered kissing him softly._

_Flashback Ends_

"Gabi," Peter said impatiently.

"Umm yeah sorry sweetie," Gabriella said.

"Do you love daddy," Peter asked and Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah I do," Gabriella admitted for the first time out loud.

"Interesting definitely interesting," a voice said behind them and Gabriella spun around to see Chad and Troy. Chad was grinning and Troy's face was pale. He was standing with his crutches and although pale he had a smile on his face.

"What are you doing here," Gabriella asked.

"Well I went to go visit Troy. You know being the supportive friend I am and the doctor said he could go home a day early so we decided to surprise you but it looks like we got the surprise," Chad said grinning.

**(A/N- Sorry it took so long. I have been having major writer's block with this story but I liked this chapter I think. Lol. Please review I want to know what you think and what you want to happen next cause I have no idea if I should end it soon or what. So review!!!) **


	11. Colored Lines

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**A/N-Sorry for all the flashbacks I use but I like them for some weird reason. They all come from ****Messed up and In Love**** of course.**

**Chapter 11**

Gabriella stood in shock unsure of what to say. Troy's face had a mixture of happiness and shock while Chad was grinning.

"You know I should get going but I will see you all later," Chad said grinning and Gabriella smiled weakly at him while Troy continued to stare at her.

"Gabi can I go watch TV now," Peter said unaware of what he had just done and Gabriella turned to him and set him down on the floor. He walked off into the living room leaving Gabriella standing there awkwardly.

"Well are you going to say something?" Gabriella asked.

"I uhh I don't know what to say," Troy mumbled.

"Great that was just the response I was hoping for," she said.

"Wait just give me a minute. I'm just surprised that's all," Troy muttered.

"I thought you've been waiting for me to say that for a while now," Gabriella said.

"I have but hearing it shocked me more than I thought it would," Troy told her his grin widening.

"I never thought that you would be able to love me again especially after I left. I mean I know things were getting better but I almost started to give up on the idea of us being together like permanently," Troy admitted to her. She leaned against the counter and he shifted slightly.

"You know I never gave up on us. Even when you left I always hoped," Gabriella said.

"Well I'm back now," he said grinning.

"That you are," she said softly.

"And I love you if anything more than I did before," Troy told her.

"I love you, too," she said softly and he smiled at her. She walked over to him slowly and once in front of him leaned up and kissed him. He leaned against the wall behind him and let go of one crutches so he could put one arm around her waist bringing her closer. The kissed for several more minutes until she pulled back and leaned her head on his chest.

"You know how I knew I still loved you even after I left," Troy asked her.

"How," she said.

"Because you were all I could think about. I went to sleep thinking about you; I woke up thinking about you. I wasn't myself anymore because I needed you and it scared me so much," Troy told her.

"I remember when you used to be scared of a love like that," she said and he grinned at her.

_Flashback_

"_Hey I think it's your turn," he said._

"_Hmm have you ever fallen in love," she said._

"_Me umm no I haven't," he said softly, "at least I don't think I have I mean how exactly do you know that you have fallen in love?"_

"_My mom used to tell me that you know you have fallen in love when all you can think of is that person you know what I mean like you go to sleep thinking of them, wake up thinking of them, you always want to be around them stuff, and you feel incomplete without them almost like without them you aren't complete," she said looking at him._

"_Wow sounds pretty scary actually," he said._

"_How does it sound scary to have someone who loves you that much," she said shocked at him._

"_Not that I mean it sounds scary to have someone who you depend on so much I mean what happens if that person doesn't love you as much or in that way at all," he said as he moved so he was standing in front of her looking down at her because he was a few inches taller then her._

"_Sometimes you just have to take that chance," she said looking into his blue eyes felling her heart start to speed up fast as he leaned forward. He was leaning forward she was leaning forward and they were so close to each other then they both heard a yell that caused them to jump far away from each other._

_Flashback Ends_

"But remember you always told me that I was going to fall in love no matter what," he said grinning.

_Flashback_

"_Ok for my question I want to know something about you that no one in this world knows," Gabi said lying next to him turning her face toward him._

"_Hmm something that no one else knows about me. Well I never want to fall in love that's one thing," troy said._

"_What you never want to fall in love why Troy that is so sad," Gabi said shocked._

"_Well I mean it just seems really stupid I mean you fall in love with someone if they love you, you guys go through all this and eventually you end up breaking up and hurting each other and I would rather not go through that. Look at all the examples in life Romeo and Juliet they died because they loved each other. In the movie A Walk to Remember they fall in love and she dies leaving him all alone. Look at you and Jared love each other then you end up apart. Look at Luke and your mom Gabi they loved each other but they grew apart," Troy said thinking of his own parents who supposedly loved each other but spent most of the time fighting._

"_Troy love isn't always like that, there are happy endings, too," she said softly._

"_Yeah in books Gabi not in this world," Troy said._

"_Do you actually want to fall in love I mean really fall in love like full blown can't live without each other love," Troy asked._

"_Yes I would love to have that," Gabi said._

"_Well that is where we are obviously very much different," Troy said._

"_Remember this Troy Bolton because one day you are going to fall very much in love with someone and you are going to see that I was right that maybe love isn't so bad," Gabi said._

"_Yeah well I don't see that happening," Troy said._

"_It will you and you probably won't even realize that it is happening and boy will you be surprised," Gabi said getting up._

"_Gabi I hate to tell you this but love isn't for a guy like me," Troy said getting up too._

"_Trust me Troy it's going to happen I just know it," Gabriella said as she walked out of the room Troy watching her feeling like she knew a secret he didn't._

_Flashback Ends_

"You were right though I did fall in love just like you said," he whispered as he kissed her head gently.

"Promise me you aren't going to leave again," she said softly.

"I'm not. I am never going to leave you again trust me. I don't think I can take going without you again," he whispered.

"I missed you everyday," she said smiling before she kissed him again.

"Well you aren't going to have to miss me anytime soon because you are going to be stuck taking care of me for a while now," Troy told her.

"I don't mind," she said.

"Good cause Chad gave me this great idea to get a bell," Troy said and Gabriella started to laugh.

"Keep dreaming," Gabriella said.

"Ahh come on," Troy said grinning.

"No and you better go sit down you need to stay off your knee," she said and he rolled his eyes. 

"You think you could carry me up the stairs," he asked her.

"Again keep dreaming," Gabriella said smiling.

**Two Weeks Later**

"Mommy," Peter said as he pulled on Gabriella's shirt. When he had first called her mommy she had been surprised but was getting used to it now.

"What sweetie?" she asked him.

"Daddy wants you. You're in trouble," Peter said a grin on his face.

"Oh really. Where is daddy?" Gabriella said as she tried to finish cooking dinner.

"In bed. He was saying bad words about tests," Peter said and Gabriella paled.

"What tests," Gabriella said looking at Peter now.

"I don't know but he said something about lines. I think green lines no it was pink no I think it was blue," Peter said and Gabriella bit her lip.

"You are right I am in trouble," Gabriella said.

"Are you going to have to go in time out?" Peter asked curiously.

"I hope not," Gabriella answered smiling.

"It's okay if you get no dessert I will share with you," he told her grinning.

**(A/N I think you all know what is going to happen lol. Oh I was thinking about fast forwarding this story to like 10 years ahead and adding some interesting things like maybe Peter's mom comes back and Haley and Hudson dating (other people of course) and something else that I want to keep a surprise. So what do you think about that? Or should that be a separate story? Review!)**


	12. Cool Surprises

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 12**

Gabriella walked into her bedroom and saw Troy sitting on the bed staring into the bathroom trash. She realized then she should have gone to better lengths to hide the pregnancy test. He looked up at her a look of shock on his face. She sighed and sat down on the end of the bed.

"You know you shouldn't go through people's trash," Gabriella said and he rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't going through it I was throwing something away and there it was," he said turning his gaze back to the trash.

"Its positive right?" he asked her his voice shaky.

"Yep," she answered.

"Wow," he muttered.

"Yep," she said again.

"So you're having a baby," he said.

"Looks that way," she said smiling now at the look on his face.

"My baby right?" he asked her uncertainty across his face.

"Of course it's your baby," she said appalled.

"Of course sorry but when," Troy asked.

"The day before you went to the hospital," she told him.

"Wow that was almost two months ago," he said.

"Yes it was," she said.

"I'm not leaving this time," he said and she smiled.

"Well I should hope not," she said.

"Cause we are having a baby," he said.

"Yes we are," she confirmed.

"And I am going to be there for all of it this time," he told her.

"I want you to be there for all of it," she answered.

"Good," he whispered.

"Wow a baby huh. This is good really good," Troy said grinning.

"Well I am glad you think so," Gabriella said trying not to laugh at the grin on his face. Peter walked in the room then and Gabriella picked him up and placed him on her lap.

"Are you in trouble mommy," Peter asked.

"Nope," Gabriella answered and Troy gave her a confused look.

"So you passed the test then," Peter said and Gabriella laughed.

"I think so what do you think dad did I pass the test," Gabriella said and Troy grinned.

"Oh definitely," Troy said grinning. 

"So what's her prize? Remember you get surprises when you pass the test like Haley got chocolate bears," Peter said.

"Actually we are all going to get a surprise," Gabriella said.

"We are?" Peter said.

"Yep. In few months we are going to get a baby," Gabriella told him and his eyes widen.

"I am going to tell Haley and Hudson," Peter said scrambling off Gabriella's lap. They heard him run down the hall yelling for his brother and sister moments later. Gabriella turned to look at Troy who was watching her with a weird look on his face.

"What are you think about?" she asked him curiously.

"Nothing," he said smiling at her. She moved across the bed being careful of his leg and snuggled up against him. She had to admit she had been a little afraid of the way Troy would react when she heard that the news but she was happy with the way things had gone. In fact she hadn't been this happy in a very long time and while she was happy she was slightly afraid that something would happen to take it all away. 

"You're thinking too much," Troy remarked and she looked at him. He was staring at her and she smiled.

"What do you mean," she asked him.

"You are thinking too much I can tell so stop. Everything is perfect right now don't over analyze it," he told her.

"Mommy are we are really having a baby," Haley said as she came into the room. She climbed onto of the bed her blue eyes filled with happiness.

"Yes we are," Gabriella said sitting up.

"I want a sister," Haley told her and Gabriella grinned.

"Well sweetie it doesn't work that way," Gabriella told her.

"Mom please I want a sister," Haley said.

"Don't worry Hales I think it is going to be a girl," Troy said.

"Really," Haley said smiling.

"Yep," Troy said. Haley grinned then and hopped off the bed and ran down the hall.

"Troy you shouldn't have told her that," Gabriella said but he brought her back down so her head was against his chest and ran his hand through her hair.

"I told her what I really think," Troy said and she looked up at him.

"Really?" she asked him.

"Yep," Troy said.

"Or a boy who knows," he said and she laughed as she hit him against the chest lightly.

"Well you better hope it's a girl because if not Haley will be highly upset," Gabriella said and he grinned as he kissed her on top of her head.

**TROYELLA**

"So let me get this straight. You and Gabriella are having a baby and you want my help to go find a ring she will like so you can ask her to marry you?" Chad said to Troy who was sitting on Chad's couch.

"That is about it," Troy confirmed.

"Oh I see. And how did you get here again," Chad said.

"Jane gave me a ride I was joking about the walking thing," Troy told him and Chad nodded his head.

"Now if you don't mind me asking why me?" Chad asked troy.

"Because you know the kind of ring she would like a lot better than I do I bet," Troy said.

"Trust me dude if you buy it she isn't going to care what it looks like," Chad said grinning.

"I also wanted to ask you something else," Troy said uncertain.

"What," Chad asked him.

"I know that you have been putting up with me because of Gabriella or I hope at first that was why but I just wanted to make sure we were cool," Troy said.

"Yeah man don't even worry about it we're cool," Chad said.

"You know at first I was only hanging out with you because of Gabriella but I missed you," Chad admitted.

"Well this isn't the first time she had to fix our friendship," Troy pointed out.

_Flashback_

_It was 4th period right before lunch and Troy was trying to get Gabriella's attention from across the room in their History class. She finally looked up at him and he motioned frantically to his watch and she swore silently under her breath and raised her hand. The teacher beckoned her up to her desk._

"_I need to go to the nurse's office now," Gabriella said._

"_Oh of course here I will write you a pass," the teacher said. Gabriella gathered up her things and got the pass from the teacher and left the class mouthing a quick thanks to Troy. A few minutes later Chad asked for a pass to the bathroom. He left the classroom but instead of going to the bathroom went to the nurse's room eavesdropping outside. He watched as Gabriella checked her glucose levels and gave herself her insulin while the nurse watched smiling._

"_Good job you're a pro at this already," the nurse said._

"_Yeah I practiced on an orange at home," Gabriella said while she picked up her stuff._

"_Make sure you eat well at lunch okay and if your still hungry come here after and I'll give you something okay?" the nurse said._

"_Okay thanks," Gabriella said leaving the nurses offices where she promptly bumped into Chad. Chad mumbled a quick apology and started to walk away._

"_Do you always eavesdrop on people in the nurse's office or I am a special case," she said and he stopped slowly turning to look at her as she caught up to him._

"_I'm diabetic in case you were interested," she said still walking as he walked at her speed._

"_Yeah I kinda figured. Sorry," he said._

"_Hey don't be sorry it's not your fault and it's not like the world's going to end," she said smiling which surprised him._

"_So listen I know you hate me all but..," she started before he interrupted._

"_I don't hate you," he said._

"_Okay you strongly dislike me and don't worry I get it," she said._

"_Oh really," he said._

"_Yeah it's the whole Troy thing I mean before I came you were well his main best friend and then I came and butt in and all of sudden you felt like you were losing your best friend," she said and he looked at her stunned._

"_I….," he said._

"_Don't worry really I get it that happened to me once my best friend Jamie well my best friend back home that is she got a boyfriend and I noticed that all of a sudden I never saw her so we had this huge fight but we made up. And I know that Troy misses you even if he won't admit it and I have a feeling you miss him, too so maybe if you two talked you could work it out," she said._

"_He isn't going to talk to me not after what I did," Chad said._

"_Trust me just try you might be surprised," she said and the bell rang and people started coming out of their classes._

"_Well good luck Chad," Gabriella said._

"_Thanks Gabriella really thanks," he said and she smiled at him before turning and walking away to the café for lunch._

_TROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROY_

_It was halfway through lunch and Troy was sitting with Gabriella, Nicky, Zeke, Taylor, and Will. Troy was laughing at something Nicky said when Chad came up to the table obviously nervous. Troy looked up at him surprised and Chad looked at him then quickly away to Gabriella who Troy saw smile at Chad warmly. Troy felt confused and was even more confused when Chad talked._

"_Troy do you think I could talk to you for a few minutes," Chad said. Troy sat there surprised and speechless and didn't respond until Gabriella nudged him in the ribs._

"_Oww," he said turning to her. She gave him a glare and he stared back then up at Chad._

"_Yeah sure," Troy said getting up. Troy and Chad walked over to a deserted table while Gabriella and everybody looked on._

"_20 bucks says Troy punches him again," Nicky said._

"_Shut up Nicky," Gabriella said._

"_So what's up," Troy said uncomfortably to Chad._

"_I wanted to say I was sorry for what I said about Gabriella," Chad said._

"_Oh well umm thanks I guess," Troy said uncertainly._

"_I'm sorry I punched you," Troy said._

"_Yeah well I deserved it I've been a real idiot," Chad said._

"_I will agree with you there," Troy said smiling and even Chad smiled._

"_It was kinda my fault too though. I wasn't being the same best friend I should have been before she came. I guess I just got caught up in everything," Troy said._

"_Yeah well maybe we can just try and forget this whole thing and be friends again I will even forget you punching me," Chad said._

"_Okay deal," Troy said._

"_You know we can still hang out in fact you can even hang out with me and Gabriella sometimes she isn't to bad," Troy said._

"_She can talk," Chad said as they stood up._

"_That she can," Troy said laughing._

"_So you going to play tonight," Chad said._

"_You'll just have to wait and see won't you," Troy said grinning as he went back to his table._

"_So how did it go," Zeke said._

"_Very good actually," Troy said. He looked over at Gabriella who was all of a sudden very interested in her chemistry notes. He leaned over and whispered in her ear._

"_Thanks for the help by the way Dr. Phil," Troy said and Gabriella smiled at him._

"_No problem," she said._

_Flashback Ends_

"If you think about it though both fights were about her," Chad pointed out.

"Yeah its women they cause all problems," Troy said.

"Yet what would you do without us," Taylor said from the doorway of the living room.

"Hello beautiful wife of mine," Chad said grinning.

"Oh please," Taylor said and Troy grinned at Chad who rolled his eyes.

"You know what sweetie me and Troy have some errands to run," Chad said as they got up.

"You two better not be up to something," Taylor said and Chad shrugged.

"Who us?" Chad said grinning as they left.

**(A/N I couldn't resist putting in another flashback lol. Don't worry I am going to stop doing those I think. Hopefully you still like it. Okay so I have looked at what you guys think I should do and I have decided that I will keep Peter's mom in this story and instead have it go forward either one year so the baby will be here or three years so that way Peter will be a little older. Tell me what you think of that. Please review!!)**


	13. Option 2

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 13 **

"Today," Chad told Troy who nodded his head.

"I know I know," Troy mumbled. It was Christmas Eve and the day Troy was going to propose. He had managed to hold it off for a while telling Chad he wanted to ask her on what should be the anniversary of them getting together for the first time. Chad hadn't really bought it saying Troy was scared but had let him get away with it. Gabriella was about for months pregnant and the only people who knew were Troy, Gabriella, Chad, and their kids. They had decided to surprise everyone and tell them Christmas Day but if Troy had his way they would be telling them about their engagement, too.

"Because if you wait any longer it is going to look stupid," Chad added.

"No, its not," Troy argued.

"It doesn't matter tonight," Chad remarked.

"I know," Troy sighed. They were sitting in Troy and Gabriella's living room while Gabriella and Taylor cooked in the kitchen. The kids were scattered throughout the house. Haley and Hudson were excited because Grandpa Luke was coming home for a visit while Troy was nervous at the prospect of seeing Luke again. He was worried Luke would be mad at him which he would totally understand since Troy had abandoned his pregnant daughter.

"Don't chicken out either," Chad warned him.

"Dude I got it," Troy protested.

"Just making sure," Chad laughed and Troy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well I will do it okay. Tonight I will bit the bullet," Troy said.

"Yep then you will be a married man before you know it. Trust me it's not all its cracked up to be," Chad admitted and Troy laughed.

"Well we might as well be married now so it doesn't matter," Troy answered.

"Yes but when you are officially married she can tell you what to do and you have no choice but to follow what she says," Chad pointed out.

"I do what she tells me know," Troy responded.

"Well you're whipped," Chad said smiling.

"Yeah and you aren't," Troy added as there was a knock at the front door followed by it opening.

"Guess who is home," Luke yelled throughout the house as he came in with his new wife Lorelei behind him.

"Grandpa Luke!" Haley yelled as she ran over to him with Hudson right behind while Peter shyly stayed with Gabriella. Troy got up off the couch with a little assistance from Chad. Troy was trying to walk around without the crutches and was doing well but was slightly tired. Although he still planned to go back to work soon. Troy and Chad walked over so they were in view of Luke who didn't notice them at first but when he did grinned at the sight of Chad then frowned when he saw Chad. Gabriella had of course told her father Troy would be there but the sight if him still surprised Luke.

"Hey Luke," Troy said.

"Hello Troy. Long time no see huh?" Luke said and he grinned at Troy.

"Yeah," Troy grinned. Luke went over to Troy and surprisingly hugged him.

"Good to see you kid," Luke said.

"I'm not a kid anymore," Troy reminded him and Luke looked at him a grin on his face.

"True," Luke said.

"I think you may have met my wife Lorelei," Luke said and Troy nodded as Gabriella came over and hugged her father who whispered something in her ear causing her to blush and when Troy raised his eyebrows at her she looked away smiling. She walked away form him back to the kitchen past Taylor who was now talking to Lorelei and Troy followed.

"What?" Gabriella questioned Troy as he stared at her while she busied herself at the stove.

"What did he say," Troy asked her.

"None of your business," Gabriella remarked.

"Ahh come on tell me," Troy whined.

"Go away," she told him.

"You know you want to tell me," Troy said as he slipped his arms around her waist.

"No I don't and shouldn't you be taking it easy," Gabriella reminded him.

"I am fine in fact I am better than fine I am perfect," Troy whispered into her ear.

"Troy I am cooking," she told him and he laughed as he kissed her neck softly.

"I don't care," he told her as he placed another kiss on her neck.

"Well you will care when you don't get fed," Gabriella said.

"We can order out," he pointed out and she rolled her eyes.

"No," she stated simply.

"Can I borrow you for a few minutes?" he asked her suddenly.

"What do you mean," she said.

"Me and you walk now," he suggested.

"I guess," she sighed. He took her hand and led her out of the house without letting her get her jacket. He quickly told Chad what he was doing and Chad gave him a quick heads up.

"Troy I need my jacket," Gabriella said halfway down the street. He took off his and put it on her.

"You're going to be cold now," Gabriella pointed out.

"We aren't going to be out here that long," he told her.

"What's going on," she asked him concerned.

"Do you remember the night I asked you to be my girlfriend," he said and she smiled.

"Of course," she answered.

"I gave you three options that night do you remember," he told her and she frowned.

"I think," she said softly.

_Flashback_

"_Do you want to go for a walk or something you know so we can talk," he said and she nodded wordlessly. He took her hand in his and led her outside into the cold winter air. He took off his suit jacket and wrapped it around her and they started to walk to where neither was sure. For the first couple of minutes both where quiet not knowing what to say._

"_Well great party huh," Troy said._

"_Yep a very very interesting party," she said and he couldn't help but grin._

"_Troy," Gabriella said stopping in her tracks._

"_What," he said turning around looking at her._

"_You kissed me," she said._

"_Yeah I think I did," he said._

"_Why," she said._

"_Well truth be told I kinda sort of maybe definitely have a crush on you," he said and when she looked at him confused._

"_I like you okay is that what you want to hear I like you," he said and she looked at him shocked at his outburst._

"_Well what do you have to say to that," he said._

"_Well Troy the truth is I actually I kinda like you too," she said softly so softly he swore to God he was imaging it._

"_Wait what," he said._

"_I like you geesh do you want me to spell it out in the snow for you," she said but it turned out Troy didn't need that because next thing Gabriella knew Troy was kissing her and she responded wrapping her arm up around his neck and he put his arms around her pulling her closer. After a few moments they pulled their faces away from each others but he didn't pull away from her and she didn't pull herself away either. He leaned his forehead against hers and sighed happily._

"_You know that was a lot easier then I thought it was going to be," he whispered._

"_What have you been planning it," she said sounding amused._

"_Sort of," he said._

"_Why didn't you just tell me," she said._

"_Well why didn't you just tell me," he answered and she pulled away from him laughing. She started walking again the way they had been going before and he watched her grinning. She turned around and looked at him._

"_Well aren't you coming," she said and he ran up to her taking her hand in his as they walked surprised at how at ease he felt doing it._

"_So what do we do now," she said as they walked._

"_Well we have several options," he said._

"_And they are," she said._

"_Well one we could pretend this never happened," Troy said._

"_I don't like that option at all," she said._

"_I agree. We could option two get married and run away together," Troy said grinning._

"_Hmm maybe not just yet," she said smiling._

"_Or option three," he said._

"_What's option three," she said._

"_I could ask you to be my girlfriend," Troy said quietly._

"_Well why don't you give it a shot and see what happens," she said smiling. He stopped her then and turned her so she was facing him._

"_Gabriella Montez will you be my girlfriend and let me just say if you say no I just might die of a broken heart," Troy said._

"_Well I certainly don't want you to die of a broken heart and you're cute and a great kisser maybe I'll keep you around for a while," she said grinning._

"_So is that a yes," he said._

"_Yes it is a yes," she said and he leaned over kissing her softly._

_Flashback Ends_

"Well I was wondering if you would think about option two again of course without the running away part," Troy revealed and she stood there for a few minutes silent.

"You mean marry you?" she stuttered shocked.

"Well yeah," he said shrugging.

"Wow," she whispered.

"If you go in my coat pocket there is something in there for you," he told her and with her hand shaking she reached in and pulled out a small ring box. She opened it slowly to reveal a gold ring with a large diamond surrounded by several smaller ones. She stared at it stunned for a few moments as he watched her nervously.

"Well what do you have to say," he said and she looked up at him and smiled at his nervous face.

"Umm well Troy this is really surprising I mean I didn't think you were going to ask me this," she said and he sighed.

"You are going to say no, oh my god I am such an idiot," Troy exclaimed and Gabriella couldn't help but laugh at the stressed out look on his face.

"This isn't funny," he said annoyed.

"Yes it is because you didn't even get my answer which is yes in case you were interested," she said smiling.

"Wait what?" he asked.

"Yes as in opposite of no," she explained.

"Wait yes as in you'll marry me," he responded.

"Yes Troy," she said and he stared at her for a few minutes before he walked two steps forward so he was in front of her and pressed took the box out of her hand. He took the ring out and took her hand. He slid the ring on her finger his eyes never leaving hers and when he was down kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and he did the same to her. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"That was a lot easier than I thought it would be," he admitted and she laughed.

"Been planning it," she said and he grinned.

"Yes I have…for a very long time," he told her.

**(A/N- Yepp hope you liked it…Next chapter I think we will skip ahead a couple years. Please review!!)**


	14. Bolton Blue

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 14**

Gabriella who was now 9 months pregnant walked down the street with Peter who was now 3 and with Haley and Hudson who were now 7. It was mid July and Troy was at work while Gabriella was taking care of the kids since she was spending less time at the diner due to the fact that she was due any day now.

"Mommy it's too hot I want to go home now," Haley complained.

"We are going home," Gabriella pointed out to Haley who contained to sulk as they walked.

"I think Haley needs a nap mommy," Peter said and Gabriella grinned at him.

"I think you are right," Gabriella agreed.

"I am not a baby," Haley exclaimed.

"Then why are you acting like a baby," Hudson quipped.

"Cause she is cranky right mommy," Peter asked.

"Yes she is," Gabriella answered as she grabbed hold of Peter's hand and Haley's.

"Haley hold Hudson's hand while we cross the street," Gabriella told her. They crossed the street and got home without any more arguing. As soon as they got home Haley rushed in past Troy who was waiting for them in the doorway.

"Well hello to you," Troy said as he watched Haley rush past. Hudson followed a little slower but Peter went right up to his father. Troy bent down and picked him up and watched as Gabriella slowly made her way up the stairs and over to the porch swing to sit. He put Peter down and motioned for him to go inside. Once he was in Troy walked over to Gabriella and sat down next to her. She leaned over placing her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and rested his head on hers.

"I was thinking of some more names today," she said softly.

"Really," he answered. A few months ago they had found out that they would be having another girl much to Haley's happiness.

"What about Madelyn," Gabriella asked her voice soft.

"I like that one….a lot actually," Troy answered.

"I do, too," she told him.

"I think I just might love it just like I love you," Troy said and Gabriella smiled.

"Suck up," Gabriella whispered.

"You know it," he agreed as he kissed the top of her head gently.

"You're home early," she commented.

"Nothing was really going on so the chief sent some people home," he explained.

"How's your knee feeling," she asked.

"Fine just like it was yesterday and the day before that," he teased.

"I know I am just checking," she said.

"How was your day," he inquired.

"Fine. Haley was a little moody but other than that everything was fine," Gabriella told him closing her eyes.

"Hey why don't you go inside and take a nap," he offered.

"I am not a baby," she sulked.

"But you are having one," he pointed out.

"So I am fine I just want to sit here with you," she stated softly.

"Fine but the minute you fall asleep you are going inside," he told her.

"I talked to your mother this morning," she said after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh really," Troy said not surprised since her parents lived right next door.

"I don't think you realize how happy she is that you are back," Gabriella murmured.

"What about you? Are you happy I'm back," Troy questioned. She sat up then and looked at him surprised.

"Of course I am how could you even ask me that," she responded and he smiled at her.

"Just making sure," he answered.

"Well are you happy to be back," she asked him.

"Of course," he exclaimed.

"Hmm you better," she warned as she went back to leaning against him.

"Or what you'll body check me," he asked.

"Hmm maybe I will," she answered and he laughed.

"I love you," he said softly.

"I love you, too," she whispered as he hugged her tightly against him with one arm.

"But you need to go to sleep…upstairs," he said and she laughed.

"Fine," she said getting up and walking into the house. He waited a few minutes before he followed her and went inside but while she went upstairs to sleep and he stayed downstairs and watched the kids. It was about two hours later when Gabriella calmly walked down the stairs and into the living room.

"What's up," Troy asked her.

"My water broke," she told him simply and he jumped up.

"You have got to be kidding me! We have to go to the hospital and call our parents and call my mom to watch the kids and get your bag," he said rushing past her to get the phone. He called someone and immediately started babbling while she watched amused. She got her bag and went to the car to wait for him to get his head together since she had been measuring her contractions for a half hour and they were still far apart. She watched as his mother hurried over to the house and a few minutes later Troy came running out of the house. He got into the car and looked at her amazed.

"What are you doing? Why did you come out here without telling me?" he asked her.

"Because you were going crazy," she said laughing.

"Well you are having a baby," he said.

"Not at this minute," she pointed out.

"Whatever let's go to the hospital," he said.

**16 Hours**

**15 Cups of Coffee**

**5 Visits to the Hospital Cafeteria**

**Later**

Madelyn Jane Bolton was born into the world greeted by her mother and father with her brothers and sister at home with their grandmother and all of her parent's friends in the hospital waiting room.

"Hey Madi baby," Troy said to the little newborn in his arms. He was sitting next to the bed that Gabriella was currently sleeping in.

"I love you already you know that. I can't believe you are so perfect of course I should have known I mean your mother is beautiful so why shouldn't you be. You look just like her already," Troy said to the sleeping baby in his arms.

"You know I almost messed up everything. Can you imagine if I didn't come back? But don't worry I did and things are going to be perfect from now on," Troy promised Madelyn.

"You are very lucky because you have two big brothers and a big sister that are going to take care of you. You also have a bunch of aunts and uncles that love you already too. And you have some grandparents that plan to spoil you rotten. But most importantly you have a mom and dad that love you more than anything in this world," he whispered as eh heard a sniffle. He looked over at Gabriella to see her wide awake watching him.

"I thought you were asleep," he said softly.

"I was," she answered shrugging.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Okay a little sore and in pain but other than that fine," she joked.

"Here hold her. She's really small but the doctor said some babies are," he told her and she smiled at the worry written across his face.

"Troy weren't you there when Peter was born?" Gabriella asked him as he gently put Madelyn in her arms.

"No, she called me right after he was born," he said sadly as he sat down watching her with Madelyn.

"Look at this little face," Gabriella said smiling.

"Little Madelyn Bolton aren't you a perfect little thing. We are going to have to keep the boys away with bats," Gabriella continued.

"Haley and her both are not going to date for a long time," Troy declared and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"You know I bet my dad said the same thing and look what happened," Gabriella said with a smirk.

"Haha very funny. Your dad trusted us way too much but me I am going to be a paranoid freak. I mean your dad let me in your room with the door closed and that will not be happening in my house," Troy said.

"Well my dad didn't know about the nighttime visits that when on. What do you plan to do about stopping that?" she asked him smiling.

"Well our daughters don't have a balcony so I won't to worry about that," he said before he kissed her.

"We could get them one or change rooms," Gabriella offered after he pulled away.

"I don't think so," he muttered before he kissed her again.

"So you just had a baby yet you are already working on the next. Very inspiring and it shows your dedication," Jess said from the doorway where he stood with Jane smirking.

"Oh no," Gabriella groaned.

"That's the way you greet your favorite person," Jess said as he walked to the other side of the bed.

"You are not my favorite person," Gabriella said annoyed.

"I love you too kiddo," Jess said as he took Madelyn from her.

"She is going to be a beauty this one," Jess noted. Jane came and looked over Jess's shoulder at Madelyn.

"Look she's got the Bolton eyes," Jane told them.

"Really," Troy exclaimed getting up quickly and walking to the other side of the bed over to look at Madelyn.

"Yep," Jess said as they all stared at Madelyn who was now awake. Jess gave Madelyn to Troy who grinned down at her.

"Look Gabi," Troy said handing Madelyn back to her mother who stared into the blue eyes thinking about the first time she had seen two pairs of new blues eyes.

_Flashback_

_It was early the next morning and Gabriella was sitting in her hospital bed with a baby in each arm. She laid them down carefully in between her legs. She inspected them carefully looking for her in them and Troy. As she looked them over deciding they had her ears and chin. Hudson opened his eyes slowly. She stared at him for several minutes but his eyes stayed the same blue color of his dad's._

"_Well I guess you got his eyes," she said softly. She looked at the two babies that she had carried around with her for 9 long months. That she had felt move inside her and for a moment couldn't believe that they were actually here._

"_Don't worry I am going to take care of you guys I promise," she whispered._

_Flashback Ends_

"Don't you worry we are both going to take care of you I promise," Gabriella whispered in Madelyn's ear.

**(A/N- I couldn't resist the flashback lmao. I try to but I have no self control. The name Madelyn I love and I was going to use it for my other story but it got out voted. Hope you guys liked this chapter Next chapoter we skip ahead four months instead of the two i planned and in the next chapter Peter's mom is going to be back. Please review!!)**


	15. My Son

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 15**

"Hey Madi you're up so early," Gabriella said as she lifted 4 month old Madelyn out of her crib. It was mid November and 5 in the morning but this was a usual time for Madelyn to get up. She had already woken up that morning at 1. Haley and Hudson would be getting up later to go to school (second grade) leaving Gabriella with Peter and Madelyn for the day while Troy was at work. Gabriella would bring the two youngest to the diner as usual. They lived on a schedule and it worked.

"Let's change you," Gabriella said as she laid Madi on the changing table. She changed her and got her dressed talking to her the whole time being rewarded with smiles and Madelyn's usual babbles.

"Let's go downstairs and get you a bottle," Gabriella chattered. Once downstairs Gabriella quickly heated up a bottle and fed it the hungry baby.

"You are a hungry thing huh?" Gabriella cooed to the baby who answered by smiling.

"Hey pretty girls," Troy said from the doorway, already dressed for work.

"Hi," Gabriella answered as he came over. He bent down to kiss her softly and then kissed Madelyn on her forehead.

"You're up early," she commented and he shrugged.

"I figured I would get up and get ready while I was awake," he answered as he watched Madi.

"You know she looks just like you," Troy observed and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Not really," she objected.

"Yeah she does expect for the eyes but other than that she looks just like her mom," Troy told Gabriella watching her now as she fed Madelyn the rest of her bottle.

"Who I happen to love by the way," Troy added and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Brown noser brown noser how do you do it," she joked and he laughed.

"Just like this," he said as he leaned forward and kissed her.

"Mommy and Daddy not in front of Madi," Haley said from the doorway still in her pajamas.

"And so the day begins," Troy sighed while Gabriella laughed.

**Later at Troy's Work**

"Player player how do you do it," Troy joked with Jane who started to blush.

"I am not a player last time I checked Jess is one guy," Jane pointed out.

"I think it is amazing that Jess the guy that used to annoy me so much is now dating Jane the girl who annoys me now," Troy said as he leaned back in his chair.

"I think it is amazing that Jenna just walked into this police station," Jane said her face white. Troy turned around and saw Jenna, Peter's real mother, look around. Jenna had called him about a month after she had brought Peter to Troy and said that she wanted to give up her rights. He had agreed that maybe it was for the best and he and Gabriella had recently put in papers so Gabriella could legally adopt Peter. That was why he was very surprised to see Jenna.

"Jenna?" he said as he walked up tot her. There was no lying; Jenna was a very pretty girl. She had long blonde hair, big hazel eyes, long legs, and a fit body.

"Hi Troy," Jenna said softly.

"Jenna what are you doing here," he asked her confused.

"I ummm called your apartment number and you didn't pick up. I went by but they said you moved. I wanted to come see you and Peter," Jenna explained nervously.

"Jenna I thought you said you weren't coming back," Troy said puzzled.

"I didn't think I would but I have missed Peter so much…I've missed you," Jenna said smiling.

"Jenna you left and Peter he doesn't remember you," Troy replied.

"But I'm his mother," Jenna sputtered.

"In his eyes you aren't anymore, the woman I am with now is the one he calls mom. She is the one who takes care of him and she is going to legally adopt him," Troy tried to explain.

"You're with someone else?" Jenna said.

"Yeah the woman I was with before I left. We've been together for a while now. We have two kids together from before I left and we just had a baby. We're going to get married next year," Troy told her.

"She isn't going to adopt my son," Jenna stated angrily.

"You said you wanted to give up your rights," Troy pointed out.

"I was being stupid and selfish okay. I love my son and I will fight you in court before I let you take him away from me," Jenna said.

"Jenna you never wanted him," Troy said.

"I was young and stupid," Jenna argued.

"It was last year I doubt you have grown up in that little span of time," Troy said angrily.

"I don't care what you think," Jenna said.

"Obviously because you aren't listening, I am not going to let you take my son out of a family that he loves and that loves him," Troy informed her.

"I plan on moving here Troy and I will fight you with every fiber of my being for my son so you can give up easily or take a chance and trust me I plan to make sure my son is where he belongs…with me," Jenna exclaimed. She turned around and walked out of the station Troy watching with every bone in his body filled with anger.

"Troy are you okay?" Jane said softly.

"No, I'm not," Troy answered.

**TROYELLA**

Troy waited all day to tell Gabriella and still later that night the words didn't want to come. He wanted so badly to tell Gabriella but the idea of how much it would hurt her, all of them made him sick. He waited until all the kids were asleep to finally get up the guts to say something. She was in the living room cleaning up some toys. He sat down on the couch watching her. She looked up at him concerned.

"You okay? You've been strangely quiet since you got home," Gabriella said and he smiled weakly at her.

"I uhh have to talk to you about something," he admitted and she stood up worriedly.

"What is it?" she asked him her voice filled with concern and worry.

"I don't know how to tell you this," Troy said and she sat down next to him.

"Whatever it is you can tell me okay," she whispered.

"Jenna came to my work today. She wanted to see Peter…she wants to be a mom now. Apparently she's grown up. When I told her no that he had a mom and how you wanted to adopt him she freaked out and said that she will take me to court. I think she wants full custody," Troy explained and Gabriella stared at him frozen for a few moments.

"What are we going to do," she asked him.

"I don't know Gabi," he admitted. He looked over at her and saw the tears falling down her face. She tried to wipe them off as soon as he looked up but he saw them.

"Gabi please don't cry. I am going to fix this okay," he promised her as she fell into his arms.

"He doesn't remember her it will only confuse him and he's my little boy," Gabriella said as she cried into his chest.

"I know sweetie I know," he said soothingly rubbing her back.

"She can't take him away can she?" Gabriella asked him.

"She won't okay. I won't let her I swear," Troy reassured her. She nodded her head and got up.

"Where you going?" he asked her softly.

"I just want to get ready for bed that's all," she told him. He let her go and sat there for a while with his eyes closed. He got up maybe a half hour later and shut off all the lights downstairs and locked the doors before going upstairs. When he looked in their room she wasn't in so he went to the next place he was sure she was. She was in Peter and Hudson's room sitting down next to Peter's room. He watched as she smoothed his hair gently as tears fell down her face. He walked over to her quietly and sat down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to the side of her head.

"She might win," Gabriella said simply.

"No, she won't," Troy told her.

**(A/N- Sad isn't it and everything was going so perfect (I might be a little cynical sorry). Next chapter is more Jenna trying to ruin everybody's lives. Please review!! What do you want to see happen with Jenna's character??)**


	16. Beautiful Lie

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 16**

"Haley eat," Gabriella demanded and was answered by Haley giving her mother a look. It was Saturday almost two weeks since Jenna had come back and they had been served papers two days after her arriving at Troy's work. They had talked to a lawyer who had said that they had a good chance of winning the case and making it so Jenna wouldn't even be allowed visitation. But meanwhile they should at least pretend to be cordial so Gabriella had said maybe they should invite Jenna to come see Peter and just say she was a friend. Troy had immediately said no but the lawyer said it would look good. Jenna had said she wanted Peter to know that she was his real mother but Troy had said take it or leave it so Jenna was coming to their house as a friend. As much as Gabriella didn't want Jenna to be around her family she was interested to meet Jenna who Troy had obviously had some feelings for at least had in the past.

"Listen to your mother," Troy said to Haley who frowned.

"Mom I'm done can I go watch TV," Hudson said smirking at his sister.

"Yeah go ahead sweetie," Gabriella said. Troy picked up Madi out of her high chair while Gabriella cleaned up around Haley and Peter who was still eating. By the time Haley was done and out of the kitchen and Peter had come back to the table with a coloring book Troy was filled with worry but he tried not to show it because when the doorbell rang the worry was clear on Gabriella's face.

"I'll get it," Troy said softly carrying Madelyn with him. He went to the door and opened it to reveal a nervous looking Jenna.

"Hey," he greeted her.

"Hi," she answered her eyes on the baby in Troy's arms.

"Who is this?" she asked him as she came in shutting the door behind her.

"This is Madelyn," he told her reluctantly.

"She's a cutie. How old is she," Jenna inquired.

"4 months," Troy told her as Haley walked out of the living room to see who was at the door.

"Who's here dad," Haley asked him. Upon seeing Jenna she frowned unsure of who this woman in her house was.

"Who's she," Haley asked bluntly.

"This is a friend of mine. Her name is Jenna. Jenna this is my daughter Haley," Troy said.

"Hi Haley," Jenna said.

"Hey," Haley answered cautiously and she left going back into the living room.

"He's in here but remember the deal," Troy warned her as he lead her into the kitchen. Gabriella was sitting next to him at the table now and they were talking. Gabriella looked up and looked at Jenna with studious look in her eye. Jenna was studying Gabriella to as if sizing up the competition.

"Gabriella this is Jenna," he said.

"Hi," Gabriella said softly and Jenna nodded. Peter turned to look at Jenna and for a moment Troy thought he recognized her but he looked away and went back to his drawing almost as if he hadn't seen her.

"Peter this is my friend Jenna," Troy said and Peter turned and smiled at her.

"Hi," he said and Jenna smiled widely at him.

"Hello Peter," she answered as she sat down next to him.

"So what are you coloring," Jenna asked him and he grinned.

"It's a surprise for Haley cause she is cranky," Peter explained.

"That's very sweet of you," Jenna said and Troy watched as Gabriella got up from the table a frown on her face.

"Mommy where are you going," Peter asked her a smile flooded Gabriella's face while Jenna's fell.

"I am just going to check on the twins that's all," she reassured him. Somehow she managed to check in on the twins for an hour in which Jenna talked to Peter although the conversation was somewhat one sided since it consisted of her asking him things and him answering short and quick. Hudson walked in and Peter immediately turned to his older brother.

"Hudson I made a picture for Haley what do you think," he asked him.

"It looks good," Hudson answered.

"I am going to give it to her," Peter said leaving the room with Hudson behind him.

"Sorry he can be quiet sometimes," Troy said to her. Jenna sighed as Gabriella came back in the room.

"Have you been holding her this whole time," Gabriella asked Troy.

"Maybe," he said giving her Madelyn.

"You are spoiling her," Gabriella insisted and he rolled his eyes.

"She's a beautiful little girl…all of your children are gorgeous," Jenna commented.

"Thank you," Gabriella mumbled.

"Peter has gotten so big," Jenna observed.

"Yeah he's going to be tall," Troy said. There was an awkward silence in which they were all unsure of what to say but as if to save them all Peter walked back into the room.

"Mommy guess what?" he said walking over to where Gabriella was leaning against the counter with Madelyn in her arms.

"What sweetie," Gabriella asked him.

"Haley liked the picture and now I am going to do another but for Hudson cause I don't want him to get upset," Peter explained to Gabriella and she smiled.

"That's very sweet of you," Gabriella said smiling at him.

"Thanks mum. Want to go to my room with me to get my coloring book mommy? You can help me pick it out or Madi can," Peter offered.

"Sure let's go," Gabriella said and Peter took her hand leading her out of the room. Troy watched them go sighing.

"They are very sweet together but this doesn't change anything. He is still my son and soon he will know it," Jenna told troy and he looked at her angrily.

"Don't you see that he doesn't remember you? He loves Gabriella okay that is his mother and she has been more of a mother to him then you ever where. This is his family," Troy said.

"No me and you were supposed to be his family," Jenna exclaimed standing up angrily.

"You made the choice to get rid of that idea when you wanted to get an abortion," Troy pointed out.

"I was scared," Jenna said.

"And I wasn't?" he retorted.

"It doesn't matter anymore because I am not afraid now. Peter is my son and he is going to be with me where he belongs," Jenna said before she grabbed her stuff and marched out of the house angrily. Troy sighed and leaned against the counter.

"Daddy why did your friend just say she was my mommy? She was wrong right?" Peter said from the doorway of the kitchen and Troy turned to see Peter standing there with a look of fear, surprise, and confusion.

**(A/N Cat's out of the bag. How will they explain this to Peter? Will Jenna really take them to court? Will Hudson ever get his picture? Who knows…well I do but I am not telling. Hey I have a new High School Musical story up just started it. You guys should go read it. It is a Troyella of course and I know you will all love it. It is called ****Your Voice****. Go check it out. Please review!!)**


	17. Truth be Told

**Disclaimer-I own nothing…**

**Last Chapter-**

**"It doesn't matter anymore because I am not afraid now. Peter is my son and he is going to be with me where he belongs," Jenna said before she grabbed her stuff and marched out of the house angrily. Troy sighed and leaned against the counter.**

**"Daddy why did your friend just say she was my mommy? She was wrong right?" Peter said from the doorway of the kitchen and Troy turned to see Peter standing there with a look of fear, surprise, and confusion.**

**Chapter 17**

Troy stared at Peter unsure of what to say to the three year old. Gabriella came down the stairs moments later and looked from Peter and Troy.

"Troy what's wrong," Gabriella asked him. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"Daddy's friend said she was my mommy but she is wrong right Mommy? You're my mommy right?" Peter asked his mother confused.

"She said she wouldn't say anything," Gabriella said to Troy tensely.

"We didn't know he was there," Troy interjected. Gabriella took Peter's hand and led him out to the living room where Haley and Hudson where. She sat him down on the couch and shut off the TV.

"You guys me and daddy have some stuff we want to talk to you about okay," Gabriella said to the three children who watched their mother anxiously. Haley and Hudson had picked up on the tense feeling in the room and were nervous. Troy watched from the doorway waiting to see what she said.

"Before you and daddy lived here with us Peter you guys lived far away do you remember," she asked Peter who shook his head.

"I remember before Daddy and Peter used to live with us," Haley said trying to be helpful.

"I don't," Peter said stubbornly.

"Well sweetie you did. And before you lived with us that woman used to help your daddy take acre of you because she was your mommy," Gabriella tried to explain.

"No! You are my mommy!" Peter exclaimed.

"I don't want to go with her I want to stay here with you," Peter said throwing his arms around Gabriella.

"Don't worry sweetie we won't let her take you I promise," Gabriella promised Peter as she hugged him tightly against her.

**TROYELLA**

"You shouldn't have promised him that," Troy said to Gabriella much later that night. He was sitting on the edge of their bed while she changed into pajamas.

"Excuse me," she said to him.

"You shouldn't have promised him that you wouldn't her take him. You don't know what's going to happen," Troy told her and she stared at him.

"Troy she isn't going to win," Gabriella responded.

"You don't know that. You don't know what the judge is going to say at all," Troy pointed out.

"I know that she left him with you and she wanted nothing to do with him before. Why should she get to have him now? Because it's convenient for her," Gabriella exclaimed.

"Because she is his mother," Troy said and Gabriella looked at him stunned.

"Wait that is not what I meant. I meant the judge will see it that way," Troy said to Gabriella who was walking out their bedroom door.

"Don't worry Troy I heard you and I understand loud and clear," Gabriella said as she left the room. Troy watched her shaking his head.

"Great she's mad at me," Troy said annoyed.

"I'm not mad at you," he heard her say. He got up and looked out the door to see her sitting on the floor leaning against the wall. He sat down next to her and looked at her curiously.

"I'm not mad at you," she repeated as she rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist bringing her closer to him.

"I know you are his mom. It's just the judge is going to say that he deserves a chance to know her," Troy told her.

"But didn't you see the look on his face. He doesn't want to go live with her," Gabriella said.

"I doubt the judge will let her have full custody," Troy assures her.

"I don't even want her to have visitation. I know it sounds selfish but it's just the way I feel," she said.

"It's not selfish," Troy assured her.

"Yes it is," she said.

"Don't worry okay I won't let this happen. We can fight this trust me," Troy told her.

"I do trust you. It's her I don't trust. We can't trust that she really wants him or if this is her guilty conscious," Gabriella said and he nodded his head.

"I know. Trust me I have thought about that and I am sure the judge will think about it too," Troy said.

"Or we could kidnap all the kids and live in Alaska," Gabriella said darkly.

"Gabi no," he said laughing.

"Come on it will be fun," she said.

"Gabriella you are going insane," he said.

"But you still love me right?" she asked him.

"Of course," he assured her.

"Good. Just checking," she said and he laughed.

"Gabi Gabi Gabi," he mused as he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her into his lap.

"What," she asked him as he kissed the side of her head.

"Nothing," he said softly.

"Nothing is never nothing it is always something," she mumbled softly.

"Gabriella that doesn't make any sense," Troy told her.

"Life doesn't make any sense," she answered.

**(A/N-I know short chapter sorry. I felt this was chapter needed to be short. Hopefully you liked it. Please review!!)**


	18. Pushing

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 18**

Court sucked. That was the only thing Troy could say. Troy and Gabriella had gone to court three days in a row and nothing seemed to be getting done. The judge had reviewed everything, had listened to testimonies from all of them, and now there was only one thing left. The judge wanted to talk to Peter. Gabriella had said she didn't want that to happen as soon as court had happened but now it was what could keep him with them. Jenna had not been over to see Peter since the last incident and Troy wanted to keep it that way. He didn't want Jenna anywhere near his family. She had already caused enough problems. For example, Gabriella seemed to be holding Troy at arm's length. Whenever he asked her if she wanted to talk she said no. He was worried about her and the problems this case was causing them. He was lying on the couch when Peter came in looking lost.

"What's going on kiddo," Troy asked him and Peter looked over at him.

"Something is wrong with Mommy," Peter told Troy and Troy sat up.

"What do you mean?" Troy said.

"She's crying on her bed but she's not bleeding or nothing," Peter told Troy.

"I am going to talk to Mommy okay. You stay here and watch some TV," Troy told Peter as he got up. He ran up the stairs and to their bedroom. Sure enough Gabriella was sitting on the edge of their bed tears running down her face.

"Gabi baby," he said as he walked over to her. He tried to wrap his arms around her but she pushed him away startling her.

"Gabriella what's wrong?" he asked her confused.

"Everything is falling apart Troy that's what wrong," she said.

"What are you talking about," he responded.

"Troy do you realize what is going on? Peter might be taken away from us. Have you completely been blocking out the last few weeks," she asked him.

"Gabriella he isn't going to be taken away so stop saying that," Troy stated angrily.

"Troy she is his mother do you realize what a good chance that gives her before we say anything," Gabriella argued.

"She is his mother biologically but in every way that counts you are his mother," Troy said.

"That's not what you said a few weeks ago," she pointed out and he rolled his eyes.

"Gabi you know what I meant," Troy said.

"Whatever just leave me alone," Gabriella said as she got up and brushed past him. He watched her not sure what to do. He sat down on the bed as he heard her walk down the stairs her footsteps loud and angry. He sat there in disbelief. They had fought before but this was too much he didn't like it at all. He was scared of how she kept pushing him away. He hated that someone he loved so much was hurting yet he could do nothing to help them. As he lay down on the bed he thought back to when life as been so much easier.

_Flashback_

_Troy Bolton was awake and ready to go for the dayby 7. His mother came down the stairs and looked at him very surprised._

"_Troy what are you doing up so earlier I mean I know its Christmas but geesh kiddo," she said kissing him on the forehead._

"_Nothing just sitting around," he said although he couldn't keep the grin off his face._

"_Hmm sure so let's go tree time," she said and they went and exchanged gifts. About a half hour later they where back at the table talking when they heard a scream from outside. They both got up and went outside and saw a pale Gabriella standing in her driveway staring at a black Honda Civic. Troy grinned he had helped Luke pick out that very car a couple of weeks ages. He made a beeline towards Gabriella and tugged on her arm when he was behind her she turned around and her eyes widened when she saw him._

"_Hey," she said hugging him tightly._

"_Hey," he whispered into her ear before he kissed her softly on the lips in front of his smiling mother, a shocked Luke, and a smirking Jess._

"_Mmm very very Merry Christmas," she said smiling against his lips. He pulled apart slightly and looked at her feeling extremely happy._

"_I missed you," he said._

"_You just saw me yesterday," she said grinning. Cathy was now standing next to Luke and Jess now smiling._

"_What are they doing," a shocked Luke said._

"_Well I think they are saying hi," Jess said who couldn't help but grin._

"_But he kissed her and she kissed him back and that doesn't make any sense," Luke said looking at the couple who where completely oblivious to anyone but each other._

"_Well I would say it did if they happened to like each other," Jess said._

"_But that's Troy and my Gabriella and Troy's like a son to me and their best friends," Luke said._

"_Well they have what you might call the best friends in love complex it happens to a lot of good people and look at it this way if they get married he really would be your son," Jess said._

"_Troy huh well I guess that's okay I mean Troy is a good kid," Luke said._

"_Well I like to think so," Cathy said smiling._

"_This could work I guess," Luke said as he thought about the idea._

"_How about we leave the happy couple alone for a little while," Cathy said._

"_Sure I got some really good bread," Luke said and the three of them went inside._

"_So you like your present Luke gave you it's something isn't it," Troy said finally letting go of Gabriella._

"_Yes I do I love it," she said touching the car lightly a smile on her face._

"_So you want to go for a ride," he said and she looked up at him nodding excitedly. They got into the car and she started it smiling breathing in heavily._

"_Gabriella what are you doing," he said amused._

"_I am breathing in the scent of new car," she said her eyes closed and Troy laughed._

"_Hey don't laugh at me," she said pouting._

"_Ahh aren't you cute," he said leaning over kissing her lightly._

"_Now I shall drive," she said and she started to drive. They drove around town in no certain direction._

"_Hey now I won't have to bum a ride from you all the time," she said as she drove._

"_Oh well I'll miss that," he said._

"_Well maybe sometimes we can switch off carpool," she said and he grinned. They turned back into her driveway and sat there in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes. He looked over at her studying her. He reached out and pulled on one of her curls and she looked over at him smiling. She looked at him her head against the back of her seat sideways staring into his blue eyes. He looked at her face and smiled realizing he had finally gotten what he had wanted for so long…her. She leaned over as if she had read his mind and kissed him. He put his hand on the back of head and his other on around her pulling her as close as possible. At of nowhere there was a knock on the passenger car door and they turned to see Nicky grinning._

"_Oh God," she said and he laughed. They got out of the car to see not only Nicky but Chad, Will, Zeke, Jason, Ryan, Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi._

"_Well what do we have here," Nicky said and Gabriella came over to their side of the car._

"_Don't even start Nicky," Gabriella said._

"_What don't want to hear the I told you so or maybe ha I was right you were wrong," Nicky said._

"_I want to hear silence," she said grinning._

"_We all knew this would happen sooner or later but you guys have already moved onto making out in the car," Chad said and Troy laughed while Gabriella blushed._

"_Not funny come on let's go to my house," she said leading them all in. They all went into the living room except Gabriella who went to go check on her dad real quick and Troy who followed her because he didn't want her out of his sight yet. She found Luke, Cathy, and Jess laughing at something and she stopped in the doorway looking at them curiously causing Troy to stop suddenly into her._

"_What's so funny," she said._

"_Oh nothing although we were wondering when you two would get in here," Luke said._

"_Oh well we went driving in my spanking new car and then we ummm saw everyone else their in the living room," she said._

"_Well do you think we could borrow you two for just a moment?" Cathy said. The two sat down cautiously._

"_I have a feeling this isn't good," Gabriella said._

"_Oh don't worry we where just wondering if there was anything you wanted to tell us I mean we couldn't help but notice a change in your greeting this morning," Cathy said and Troy grinned while Gabriella blushed trying hard not to look at Jess because she knew he was probably smirking away._

"_Nope that's the way we usually greet each other," Troy said._

"_Oh really," Cathy said._

"_Yepp you just must have not noticed," Troy said._

"_Hmm sure," Cathy said._

"_Troy cut it out last night-," Gabriella started before Troy interrupted._

"_We got married," Troy said._

"_No we didn't Troy shut up what is wrong with you have you gone crazy," Gabriella said looking at her boyfriend._

"_Crazy for you," he said grinning and she shook her head at him._

"_He has officially gone crazy," Jess said laughing._

"_You should try it sometime its fun," Troy said._

"_Troy are you sure you are okay," Cathy said and Troy got up threw one arm around his mother and the other around Gabriella._

"_Of course I am all my favorite people in the same house how can I not be," Troy said._

"_Have you been drinking," Jess said and Troy laughed._

"_Of course not," Troy said still grinning as he sat back down._

"_But I do have news I asked Gabriella to be my girlfriend and she actually said yes can you believe it," Troy said and Gabriella rolled her eyes._

"_Okay we thought so Gabriella honey why don't you take this crazy kid out of here," Cathy said. Gabriella got up and took Troy's arm pulling him out into the hallway with her._

"_Are you nuts," she said to him laughing. He grabbed her before she walked into the living room and pined her lightly against the hallway wall looking into her brown eyes brushing his lips up against hers._

"_I don't think you realize how long I have been waiting for the chance to be able to kiss you whenever I want and now that I have it I don't plan on stopping ever," Troy whispered against her lips._

"_Well I hope not but we do have friends waiting for us so we should go," she said kissing him lightly then pulling him into the living room where they spent the majority of the day._

_Flashback Ends_

He waited an hour before he went to go find her figuring that by then she should have cooled down. When he went down stairs he saw her holding Madelyn as she sat on the couch. Haley, Hudson, and Peter were all down there watching TV as they sat sprawled on the floor.

"Can we talk," he whispered in her ear. She nodded her head and got up bringing Madelyn with her. She followed him into the kitchen and he watched her as she set Madelyn down in her bassinet that was in the kitchen. She turned to look at Troy and stared at him waiting for him to speak.

"You need to stop," he told her.

"Stop what?" she asked him.

"Pushing me away. I am going through the same thing you are. He's my son too. We are supposed to help each other through this not fight," he said.

"I'm not pushing you away," she stated.

"Yes you are. I m trying to help you, trying to understand how you feel but if you won't talk to me what am I supposed to do," he asked her.

"Nothing okay. I want you to leave me alone," she told him.

"I can't do that," he told her.

"Well you should try because I don't need you okay?" she said angrily.

"What if I need you," he said to her and she looked away. He walked over to her and placed his hand under her chin and turned her face slowly so she was looking at him.

"Gabi I need you. We all do," he said softly. She closed her eyes and he pressed his lips against hers. He pulled back slightly and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Please Gabi," he said softly.

"I don't want to do this," she said softly.

"I know none of us do but we have to and you shouldn't worry it will be over soon," he told her.

"What if we don't like the outcome," she asked him.

"Then we will have to find some way to work around it," he said and she nodded her head.

**(A/N-Well that was fluff and other stuff. Next chapter is Peter's testimony. If you haven't checked out my new story Your Voice you should it has about 5 chapters up now. Please review!!)**


	19. Mommy Dearest

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 19**

Gabriella had never felt more nervous in court then she did that day. She wasn't nervous for herself she was nervous for her little boy. He was up at the witness stand in his little suit looking nervous and excited at the same time. She knew this was interesting to him and she thanked god he wasn't scared. Gabriella, Troy and their lawyer (Mr. Sanford) were on side of the courtroom while Jenna and her lawyer (Ms. Whiteburn) were on the other. The judge was sitting in his chair looking upon all of them and his gaze made Gabriella even more nervous. Troy looked at her and seeing the nervousness in her face slipped his hand into hers and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Don't worry he's fine," Troy assured her and she nodded.

"Now Peter you know what the truth is right," Mr. Sanford said to Peter.

"Yep," Peter answered.

"Like if I said this tie was red would that be the truth," Mr. Sanford asked Peter as he gingered his blue tie.

"No silly cause your tie is blue," Peter said laughing.

"Good job and you know today is all about you telling the truth right," Mr. Sanford said.

"Yes. My mommy said I have to tell the truth it's the right things to do," Peter told them.

"Your mommy did? Is your mommy in here today," Mr. Sanford asked Peter who nodded.

"Can you point her out for me," Mr. Sanford asked moving so Peter could see everyone in the room.

"That's her right there," Peter said as he pointed to Gabriella who smiled at him.

"Let it be known for the record the witness pointed to Miss Montez," Mr. Sanford said.

"Now Peter the other woman in the courtroom today do you know her," Mr. Sanford asked Peter.

"You mean that lady," Peter asked pointing to Jenna.

"Yes," Mr. Sanford said.

"I meet her once went she came to my house but she said she was my mommy and my daddy and mommy said she used to be but she isn't anymore. She left me," Peter said.

"Do you remember her at all before you meet her that day at your house?" Mr. Sanford asked Peter.

"Nope," he answered quickly.

"Do you remember living in California with your dad," Mr. Sanford asked him.

"I don't think so. I remember when daddy got his surgery and mommy took care of me and the twins," Peter said trying to be helpful.

"Who are the twins?" Mr. Sanford asked Peter prompting Ms. Whiteburn to stand up.

"Your honor what does this have to do with the case at hand," Ms. Whiteburn said.

"Your honor I am merely trying to show the child's family life," Mr. Sanford explained.

"He can answer the question," the judge said and Mr. Sanford looked at Peter.

"Please continue," Mr. Sanford said.

"Well Haley and Hudson are the twins. They are my big sister and big brother. Madelyn is my baby sister. She is still a little baby though," Peter said.

"I see. Now tell me Peter do you love your mom and dad," Mr. Sanford said.

"Course I do," Peter said with a grin.

"And you want to stay with them right?" Mr. Sanford asked.

"Yes I love my mommy and daddy I don't to leave," Peter answered.

"Thank you. No further questions your honor," Mr. Sanford said sitting down.

"Your witness Ms. Whiteburn," the judge said. Ms. Whiteburn got up and stood in front of the witness stand.

"Peter you say that you remember your dad having surgery is that correct," Ms. Whiteburn said.

"Yep," Peter answered.

"Okay so do you remember right before that time when you and your father lived by yourselves not with Miss Montez," Ms. Whiteburn asked Peter.

"Not really," Peter answered uncertain.

"I need a yes or no answer," she said curtly.

"No," Peter said.

"Remember that you are supposed to tell the truth," Ms. Whiteburn reminded Peter who nodded. She went back over to her desk then and picked up a photo. She went over to Peter and handed it to him.

"Let it be known for the record that the witness has a photo of himself and Miss Daley (Jenna) in his hands," Ms. Whiteburn said.

"Do you remember the day this photo was taken," Ms. Whiteburn asked Peter who was looking at the photo confused.

"No," he answered.

"It was taken right before you came from California to live her with your father. It is a photo of you with Miss Daley who is your biological mother," Ms. Whiteburn told him. Peter shoved the picture away.

"She isn't my mommy," Peter said.

"Well actually she is despite what other people would have you believe," Ms. Whiteburn.

"Objection your honor," Mr. Sanford said.

"On what grounds? It is the truth and that is what this is all about isn't it. That woman is his real mother," Ms. Whiteburn said pointing to Jenna.

"No she isn't," Peter exclaimed tearfully.

"Yes she is. Your father and so called mother have lied to you," Ms. Whiteburn said loudly as tears fells down Peter's small face.

"Stop please he's only three he doesn't understand," Gabriella said as she stood up.

"Maybe its time he start to. Maybe he should learn to understand that his life the past few months has been a lie," Ms. Whiteburn said.

"Please stop," Gabriella pleaded as Peter cried.

"I don't want to talk anymore," Peter cried as he rushed off the stand and down to Gabriella who bent down and hugged him rubbing his back.

"Ms. Whiteburn that was uncalled for. This court is in recess," the judge said.

"Its okay sweetheart," Gabriella said as she held Peter rocking him back and forth in her arms as he cried.

**(A/N- Next chapter something unexpected will happen. I am not telling. By the way the next chapter is going to be the last I think. It seems like a good place to end it. I don't want to drag on the story. Please review!!) **


	20. Always and Forever

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 20**

"I told you we shouldn't have brought him there," Gabriella said to Troy. She had just gotten Peter to fall asleep. All the other kids were asleep. Troy was lying down in their bed watching her as she changed.

"Gabriella he's fine now," Troy said.

"But he wasn't fine then. Did you see the look on his face? It's not his fault he doesn't remember her," Gabriella said.

"I know," Troy sighed.

"And I feel so selfish because a part of me doesn't want him to remember her," Gabriella admitted as she sat down on the edge of their bed. Troy moved next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's not selfish. Gabi everything is going to be okay," Troy assured her.

"No, it's not. They want us to bring him back so that woman can keep questioning him," Gabriella said.

"Well then what do you want to do," Troy asked her.

"I don't ever want to see him look so helpless and afraid," Gabriella told him and Troy nodded.

**TROYELLA**

Gabriella and Troy walked into court the next day without Peter. As soon as the court was assembled the judge looked at over at them expectantly and Gabriella stood up nervously.

"I am really sorry but we couldn't bring him back here," Gabriella said.

"Well that could be a problem," the judge said.

"We are willing to settle give her partial custody, visits on the weekend and such, if Peter won't have to testify," Gabriella said.

"I want full custody," Jenna exclaimed.

"Please he can't do this anymore. Yesterday was too much on him he really can't do it again," Gabriella tried to explain.

"I was not done with my questioning judge," Ms. Whiteburn said.

"Don't worry it will not be necessary," the judge said.

"You may sit Miss Montez," he told her and she sat down.

"I have spent a lot of time going over this case. I have examined the evidence and what happened yesterday and what just occurred today has only solidified what has been going through my mind. Miss Daley have you ever heard the story of the two women who claimed that they both mothered the same child. They told the same story and the judge was unsure of what to do so he told the women he would split the baby in half which of course meant they would cut the baby killing it. This of course was a trick to see what the women would say. One woman said fine while the other said she would rather the other woman raise the baby then the baby be killed. The judge then determined from their answers that the women who would give up the baby before let it be killed was the real mother and the other was a liar. Now I am certainly not going to threaten to cut Peter in half because there will be need. Miss Montez and Mr. Bolton were willing to give up full custody to spare their son the exhaustion and mental distress of being questioned while you Miss Daley were quite fine with it as long as you got what you wanted. I also happen to think that this whole things is just a case of I want what I can't have. Miss Daley you were quite happy to leave Peter but as soon as you got bored or thought you may want him back you expected the world to stop and for you to just get what you want with no regard to the fact that he has a family and is settled and happy. That is why I have decided that Peter Bolton will remain in the custody of Mr. Bolton and Miss Montez," the judge said and Gabriella looked at Troy with a look of surprise and happiness.

"This is ridiculous," Ms. Whiteburn exclaimed.

"No this case is ridiculous I have more important things to do. So stop wasting my time," the judge said getting up and leaving the courtroom. Jenna looked surprised while Ms. Whiteburn tried to talk to her.

"Well congratulations I knew the judge would make the right choice," Mr. Sanford said.

"Thank you so much," Troy said.

"No problem," Mr. Sanford responded.

"Come on let's go home," Gabriella told Troy standing up.

**TROYELLA**

Gabriella rushed into the house where Chad was watching the kids. As soon as she got in she went over to Peter and hugged him tightly.

"Mommy you're crushing me," he said.

"I'm sorry," she said letting him go.

"Are you okay," he asked her and she smiled.

"I am perfect. Never been better," she told him.

**TROYELLA**

It was later that day and Troy was at the diner. All the kids were over Troy's parent's house and Troy was sitting at the counter of the diner watching Jess as he filled out orders.

"Troy can I tell you something," Jess said.

"Sure," Troy answered.

"I think I am going to ask Jane to marry me," Jess told him.

"Are you serious," Troy said.

"Yeah," Jess responded.

"Then go for it," Troy told him grinning. Jess studied Troy for a moment before he spoke again.

"I have to ask you something and I hope it doesn't seem too personal or anything," Jess said.

"Oh come on Jess when have you ever cared about something being too personal. In fact I like to think there is nothing too personal between us I mean you were a very important part of my teenage years with your constant barging into rooms without knocking," troy pointed out.

"Yeah you are right. I realize of course that you have been back for a while now but I was wondering what made you come back?" Jess said.

"Well Gabriella did," Troy answered simply.

"But isn't she the reason you left in the first place," Jess asked.

"No I left because I was an idiot I came back because I couldn't live without her. I mean she's my life. I love her more than anything and I wouldn't trade what we have for anything," Troy told Jess.

"Not even for a basketball career," Jess countered.

"Not even for that," Troy said.

"Good. I'm just making sure you know I got to look out for my little cousin," Jess said.

"Of course," Troy said.

"Speak of the devil there is she is," Jess said and Troy turned around to see Gabriella walking through the diner door looking just as beautiful as the first time he had seen her walking through that door. The first time she walked through that door he should have known that she was going to change his life forever and know as he watched her walk towards him a radiant smile on her face he knew that her moving to live with Luke and them meeting was destiny. He also knew that despite what they went through he would always love her and she would always love him because that was how it worked for them. Always did and always would.

**THE END**

**(A/N- Hope you liked it because that was it. It is over. Wow it is really over. There will be no sequel to this because I have no idea what the point or plot would be. I started ****Messed up and In Love**** a long time ago and now the sequel is over. I wanted to thank everyone who read this, reviewed it, and put it on their favorite/alert list. Thank you all because there was times when I thought I wouldn't finish it but now it is done thank to you. Please review for the last time!!)**


End file.
